Attirance HorsNorme
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Dix-huit ans après la disparition de Lord Voldemort, la fille d'Hermione Granger arrive à Poudlard. Elle y découvrira qui est son père... et rencontrera un certain Nathanael Malefoy. COMPLETE & CORRIGEE
1. Partie 1

**Pairing: OC [Sevelia Granger -fille d'HermiOne Granger & Severus Rogue] & OC [Nathanaël Malefoy -fils de Drago MalfOy & Gabrielle Delacour]. **

**Genre: Romance & Famille.**

**Rating : M - pour les lemOns... Bien que ça ne vOle pas très haut !**

**Disclamer: Les personnages principaux m'appartiennent, mais ils évOluent dans le monde & rencontrent les persOnnages de J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur: Ma toute première fic "réécrite" ou du moins corrigée ! Moins de fautes donc... Mais l'histoire reste assez minable selon moi. Je tenais cependant à vous la reproposer en plus lisible & en plus... uni. -Parce les chapts de 3 lignes, ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Bon, j'avais quinze ans lorsque je l'ai écrite et certains de mes avis & idées à propOs de telle ou telle chose se sont modifiées avec le temps. Cependant, j'ai laissé le fond de l'histoire & la plupart des détails identiques à ce qu'ils étaient autrefois... =)**

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Attirance Hors-Norme. Partie 1.**

**Prologue :** Adieu & Poudlard Express.  
**Chapitre 1 :** Serpentarde.  
**Chapitre 2 :** MalefOy !  
**Chapitre 3 :** Papa ?  
**Chapitre 4 :** Pas mal...

_**°¤_¤°**_

La pluie tombait en rafales humides sur le quai enfumé. Les élèves se bousculaient par dizaines pour se frayer des passages jusqu'aux portes du train. Le Poudlard Express attendait bien sagement onze heures pour démarrer.

Plusieurs personnes observaient davantage une femme. Une femme d'un peu plus de trente ans, aux cheveux bruns et au regard brûlant. Hermione Granger. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant une fillette de dix ans -la bouche grande ouverte- qui la dévisageait.

Dix-sept années avaient passées… Et malgré tout, elle restait la Hermione Granger, légende du monde de la Magie. Mais quelle légende ! Elle aurait tout fait pour que les choses soient différentes… La disparition de Voldemort avait apporté plus de malheur pour elle. Harry était mort avec lui. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient devenus des demi-dieux dans le monde de la magie. Des héros…

Ça avait profité à Ron, qui était devenu un véritable Dom Juan, sortant avec des filles à droite et à gauche, les exhibant telles des poupées devant les journalistes assoiffés de potins.

Hermione n'avait pas eu grand-chose à raconter, contrairement à lui. Elle n'aimait pas faire parler d'elle. À dix sept ans, elle s'était retrouvée avec un bébé sur les bras. Un bébé né de père inconnu -sauf par Hermione qui avait tout fait pour garder le secret. Enceinte de trois mois, elle avait passé ses aspics, obtenant des notes exceptionnelles. Puis était devenue une Auror réputée dans le monde de la magie.

Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers sa fille, son _ange _comme elle aimait l'appeler.

_Sévélia._ Elle fut frappée encore une fois par la ressemblance entre son père et l'adolescente. Ses cheveux noirs et brillants tombaient devant son regard chocolat -hérité d'Hermione. Sa peau était plus pâle que celle d'un vampire -comme son père. Mais elle avait hérité de son petit nez rond et ses dents légèrement trop grandes. Sur Sévélia, ce petit défaut fonctionnait plutôt bien, s'accordant avec son visage. Ange… Tel était sans doute le mot qui la représentait le mieux.

Hermione l'enlaça à l'en étouffer contre son cœur pour la dixième fois en dix minutes, profitant du temps qu'il lui restait en sa compagnie.

Elles avaient toujours vécu aux États-Unis, en Californie. Mais Hermione avait reçu un poste beaucoup plus intéressant en Angleterre, au Ministère de la Magie.

Ce déménagement et cette nouvelle école avaient beaucoup plus de sens que Sévélia n'aurait jamais pu en trouver. Elle allait rencontrer son père, être proche de lui très bientôt. Et ne le savait pas.

« Maman ! Grogna-t-elle en un rire. Tu m'étrangles ! Tu peux me lâcher !?

- Oh, désolée mon cœur. »

Elle se détacha d'elle en essuyant les grosses larmes qui s'échappaient cruellement de ses yeux et Sévélia s'empourpra très légèrement en voyant un jeune homme regarder sa mère avec une moue railleuse.

« Maman, on se revoit à noël ! Tenta-t-elle vaillamment. Ce n'est pas si loin noël ! Et puis, on s'écrira… »

Certaines portes de wagons commençaient à se refermer. Le quai était presque entièrement vide d'élèves, toujours envahi cependant par des parents pleurant eux aussi. Sévélia embrassa sa mère une dernière fois, retenant ses larmes à son tour. Elle détestait la laisse seule. Et bien qu'elle ne le dise pas, elle s'inquiétait elle-même pour ce qu'elle allait vivre dans cette nouvelle école. Elle grimpa dans le train, refermant la porte derrière elle. Portant sa valise à bout de bras, elle se mit à la recherche d'une cabine où elle pourrait s'installer. Elle réalisa qu'il ne restait sans doute aucune cabine entièrement vide et ouvrit la première porte qu'elle trouva.

Deux personnes étaient installées. Un garçon et une fille.

« Excusez moi. Je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

La fille la jaugea du regard, effrontément. Sévélia s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas exceptionnellement jolie. Et même… plutôt laide. Elle possédait un visage trop rond -aussi rond qu'une balle de Quidditch - et n'avait presque pas de cou, ce qui donnait l'impression d'être face à un bonhomme de neige. Elle semblait constituée de deux parties rondes. Le corps et la tête. Sans séparation minime entre les deux. Finalement elle acquiesça -par Merlin-ne-sait-quelle-miracle étant donné qu'elle ne possédait pas la partie du corps servant à plier la tête !

« Moi, c'est Vickie. Vickie Crabbe. Et lui, c'est Nathanaël Malefoy. »

Les deux noms figèrent Sévélia dans son élan. Elles les connaissaient. Ou du moins, sa mère avait connu leurs pères, ce qui revenait au même. Polie, elle reprit contenance et commença à s'installer. Et puis, elle ne tenait guère à raviver d'anciennes querelles. Les enfants pouvaient être différents des parents… _Non ?_

« Je m'appelle Sévélia Granger. »

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de Sévélia qui comprit que lui au contraire, n'avait aucune envie de rester calme face à l'annonce de son nom. Elle sentit les poils de ses avant-bras s'hérisser. Pas de peur. Ou peut être un peu. Mais avant tout parce qu'elle se trouvait sans nulle doute devant l'homme le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Aucune star de cinéma n'aurait pu rivaliser d'avec lui.

Ses yeux d'un bleu profond presque gris étonnamment froid la grisa sur place -elle fut ravie d'être assise, sans quoi elle se serait sans doute écroulée. Son regard était volontairement méprisant, assassin, mais en vu de sa beauté, elle n'éprouva aucune amertume. Elle aimait ce regard. Les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc du jeune homme étaient redressés sur sa tête à l'aide de gel, ce qui lui donnait un air plus enfantin, plus humain qu'il ne le croyait. Mais ce qui attira davantage Sévélia, ce furent ses lèvres. Si charnues. D'une couleur pêche qui lui parut douce.

Pour ne rien arranger au tableau, il avait l'air de dissimuler sous sa cape bleu nuit un corps ferme et musclé. Sévélia sentit une boule de nerfs se former dans sa gorge et elle avala difficilement sa salive, tentant de paraître normale. _Mission ratée. _

« Granger ? Répéta sournoisement Nathanaël, méprisant à souhait.

- Euh… oui. Hermione Granger est ma mère. » Approuva-t-elle, consciente que c'était ce qu'il voulait savoir, posant silencieusement la question insidieuse qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Il grimaça très légèrement, ne prenant même pas la peine de dissimuler le dégoût que lui inspirait cette affirmation.

« Tu ferais mieux de dégager d'ici. J'ai une réputation à tenir et aucune intention de la gâcher en traînant avec une racaille de Sang-de-Bourbe telle que toi ! »

Cette réflexion lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, retenant ses larmes. De colère. Elle avait hérité sa détermination de sa mère. Têtue, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger.

Le fils Malefoy le comprit d'instinct et grogna quelque chose -sans doute assez malpoli, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Il la fusilla soigneusement du regard avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. La fille Crabbe -qui avait l'air vraiment plus polie que l'autre imbécile assit à ses cotés- se permit une petite réflexion.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Quoi qu'il sait parfois être un gentil garçon, j'imagine. (Grognement significatif sur l'autre siège) Ton père s'appelle comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connais pas. »

Le fils Malefoy fut secoué d'un rire moqueur et cruel.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Faire quoi que ce soit avec une Sang de Bourbe… Pas de quoi s'en vanter ! Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de dire que je m'appelle Granger !

- Mais si tu étais moi, tu éviterais de dire que tu t'appelles Malefoy ! »

Elle était plutôt fière d'elle en voyant le jeune apollon -manifestement vexé- brandir son bouquin devant lui pour faire mine de lire. Vickie tenta de retenir son fou rire, dissimulant sa bouche derrière ses mains. Mais un gloussement sonore lui échappa, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de la part de son meilleur ami.

Sévélia ne leur prêta plus attention, feuilletant des magazines moldus sur lesquelles Vickie jeta de multiples coups d'oeils intéressés.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Sévélia regarda Poudlard en souriant. Sa mère lui avait tant parlé de ce château et de tout ce qu'il s'y était passé : La Coupe Le feu, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Lord Voldemort, le polynectar, Harry Potter, sa courte relation avec Ronald Weasley ou encore Viktor Krum, McGonagall, Dumbledore, et tout de ces sept années de magie.

Elle grimpa les marches, se faisant bousculer par d'autres élèves. Elle esquissa un sourire face au professeur qui était postée devant les portes. D'après la description que lui avait faite sa mère durant son enfance, il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière attrapa son bras quand l'adolescente passa à ses cotés.

« Miss Granger ? »

Elle voulait apparemment vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne. Sévélia acquiesça et suivit le professeur à travers le hall. Après avoir parcourut quelques couloirs, elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans une salle de cours presque vide.

Le choixpeau était posé sur une table. Encore une fois, Sévélia le reconnut d'après la description de sa mère.

« D'habitude, le choix de la maison se fait en première année. Mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de maisons dans votre ancienne école… Placez le choixpeau sur votre tête. »

McGonagall avait l'air gênée. La jeune fille prit le choixpeau et obéit à l'ordre de son enseignante sans remarquer l'air de cette dernière. Elle ne put empêcher un sursaut quand il se fit entendre.

« Mmh… Très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage, un désir de faire bouger les choses. Comme ta mère, tu es intelligente et visionnaire, je le sens. Tu es entêtée comme ton père… et le pouvoir te fait rêver…Serpentard ! »

Sévélia enleva brusquement le choixpeau, s'écriant d'une voix suraiguë :

« Oh Non ! Pas Question !

-Le choix est fait Miss Granger ! » Observa McGonagall avec un sourire ressemblant davantage à une grimace.

Sévélia soupira. Le choixpeau avait parlé de son père. Il devait donc être connu de Poudlard. Ou même y avoir été à la même époque que sa mère.

« Miss Granger ? Interpella le professeur, sortant l'adolescente de ses pensées. Notre préfète en chef a quitté Poudlard, et vos notes sont excellentes…

-Vous voulez que je sois préfète ? Coupa Sévélia, n'en revenant pas.

-Si vous êtes d'accord.

-Bien sûre que oui ! » Approuva Sévélia.

Elle retenait un cri de joie, ne voulant pas paraître hystérique. _Mission râtée..._

_**°¤_¤°**_

Sévélia se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard pour la première fois quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Un silence de mort régnait dans la Grande Salle alors qu'elle la traversait, tous les regards se posant sur elle, nouvelle curiosité.

La voix du fils Malefoy claqua dans le silence glacial.

« Ne me dites pas que cette sale Sang de Bourbe a était acceptée chez les Serpentards ?! »

Sévélia s'arrêta de marcher. Son regard se tourna vers la table des professeurs et croisa celui, calme, du professeur Dumbledore. Il ne ferait aucune réflexion à l'élève apparemment. Il souhaitait voir si -comme sa mère avant elle- elle savait se défendre toute seule.

« Fais moi plaisir, Malefoy, tais toi ! »

Les rires de certains Gryffondor retentirent dans la grande salle alors que Malefoy se levait de son banc.

« Comment oses-tu parlé ainsi à…

- A un fils de Mangemort ?! » L'interrompu Sévélia, concluant la phrase qu'il avait commencé d'une manière assez absurde.

Elle s'assit à la table des serpentards sans un regard pour lui, faisant mine de l'ignorer alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Apparemment, personne n'avait jamais osé défier le fils Malefoy car tous les autres élèves la scrutèrent -presque impolis- pendant tout le repas. Quand tout le monde fut sortit, elle prit le plan du château que McGonagall lui avait offert pour ne pas qu'elle se perde.

A chaque couloir, des élèves disparaissaient derrière des tableaux. Au bout de dix minutes à peine, elle se retrouva seule, ou du moins elle le croyait. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être perdue et se sentait comme une touriste avec tous ces détours, comme si elle était dans un pays étranger. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, désespérée et regarda son plan en soupirant.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir.

« Alors sang de Bourbe, perdue ? »

Elle se retourna. Nathanaël Malefoy la regardait d'un air vague et sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Il avait enlevé sa cape et sa chemise entrouverte laissait voir une peau diaphane et un torse musclé.

« Oui, je…je cherche le dortoir des préfets en chefs.

-Tu plaisantes ? » Bafouilla t-il.

Elle grimaça. Il soupira d'exaspération.

« J'chui parfait…euh préfet, suce moi… enfin suis moi. »

Il avança dans le couloir.

_Quelle personne sainte d'esprit avait donc pu nommer cet ivrogne préfet !?_

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans une salle commune chaleureuse et bien éclairée par un feu de cheminée tout juste allumé. Tout était vert, bleu et or, du canapé à la moquette.

Sévélia enleva sa cape, s'attacha les cheveux et s'approcha du feu. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Le claquement d'une porte lui indiqua que Malefoy était allé se coucher.

Elle songea alors que sa mère avait été à la même place qu'elle, dix-huit ans auparavant.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le mois de septembre fut l'un des plus court de toute la vie de Sévélia. Elle devint l'amie d'une gryffondor, la fille de Ginny Weasley et Neville Longdubat : Guenièvre Londubat, et avec certains Serpentards qui osaient l'approcher malgré l'animosité de Nathanael Malefoy à son égard.

Tous les professeurs l'appelaient Hermione, sans pouvoir se faire à l'idée qu'une autre Miss Granger puisse exister. Mais le cours qu'elle adora littéralement dés la première seconde fut celui des potions. Le vrai professeur n'étant pas là, le cours fut assuré par le professeur McGonagall. Sans en avoir jamais fait de sa vie, elle fut immédiatement douée comme si elle était née pour ça.

Elle s'habitua rapidement à Poudlard, à ses escaliers n'en faisant qu'à leurs têtes, aux visites nocturnes des elfes de maisons qui semblaient avoir peur d'elle -elle se douta rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une crainte par rapport à ce qu'avait voulu faire sa mère, aux match de Quidditch, aux dîners dans la Grande Salle…

Et aux gémissements des petites amies de Malefoy.

Tous les soirs, Malefoy, totalement saoul, ramenait une fille dans sa chambre. Jamais la même fille sans nul doute. Les gémissements et les cris de jouissance réveillaient Sévélia. Il était si peu discret que ça en devenait gênant. Mais ce qui la dérangeait plus encore était la manie qu'elle avait d'imaginer qu'il ravageait son corps, à elle.

Il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue. Le fils Malefoy était prétentieux, dragueur, méprisant, dur et particulièrement détestable, mais n'en restait pas moins le plus beau garçon de l'école.

Elle avait commencé à rêver de lui après l'avoir vu sortir de la douche avec pour seul vêtement une serviette de bain.

Elle faisait ses devoirs dans leur salle commune, quand il entra : saoul comme à son habitude, mais seul, ce qui était rarissime. Il s'allongea sur le canapé après enlevé chaussures et chemise. Il avait été trempé par l'averse qui saisissait le pays depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle ne fit pas réellement attention à lui et termina ses devoirs.

Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, elle s'aperçut qu'il dormait profondément. Elle déposa son travail dans sa chambre puis revint, s'approchant timidement de lui. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et sa peau avait rougi par endroit, constellant sa peau de marques roses. Elle posa une main sur le front du jeune homme. Il était brûlant. La pluie avait fait des ravages et l'alcool aussi. Elle mouilla un gant et le passa sur son visage. Dieu qu'il était beau, tremblant et brillant à cause de la pluie. Elle glissa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux, où finalement il n'y avait pas tant de gel qu'elle le pensait. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur son torse rutilant, dont elle avait tant rêvé durant ces dernières semaines. Elle s'endormit finalement collée contre lui, ses mains toujours sur le torse de l'Apollon. Après tout, l'important était de le réchauffer pour faire baisser la fièvre… Du moins, c'est l'excuse qu'elle trouva sur l'instant…

_**°¤_¤°**_

« Granger ? »

Elle ouvrit un œil. Malefoy la regardait, un air légèrement surprit sur le visage.

Elle sauta du canapé d'un seul bond, se retrouvant sur le sol. Un sourire narquois s'inscrit sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle se sentit rougir.

« Tu…tu étais malade…je me suis endormie…dé…désolé. »

Il ricana, remarquant avec une moue railleuse au possible.

« Je suppose que tu étais déjà endormie durant tes caresses de la veille ? Tu m'avais l'air bien éveillée pourtant… »

Elle se stupéfia. Il ne dormait pas ! Il avait fait semblant.

« Personne ne me résiste, Granger. Mais je te croyais moins naïve… As-tu cru une seule seconde que quoi que ce soit puisse se passer entre toi et moi ? Je ne sors pas avec des bâtardes Sang de Bourbe. Désolé, Granger ! Cesses d'espérer ! »

Elle sentit une boule se bloquer dans sa gorge, puis quitta la pièce en courant presque. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour ne pas lui laisser la satisfaction de la voir pleurer. _Qu'il lui reste un peu de dignité._

___**°¤_¤°**_

En entrant dans la salle de potion, Sévélia remarqua directement que McGonagall n'assurerait pas ce cours, mais que le vrai professeur s'en chargerait. Elle s'assit au premier rang comme à son habitude. Le professeur Severus Rogue se releva de son fauteuil en entendant les raclements des chaises sur le sol. Ses cheveux avaient blanchis par endroit, mais il restait le bon vieux professeur Rogue qu'Harry et ses amis avaient bien connu -hélas.

Il commença à faire l'appel. Puis s'arrêta brusquement en voyant apparaître un tout nouveau prénom : Sévélia Granger. Il l'épela tout de même, sa voix se brisant à l'énonciation de son nom. Le nom d'Hermione. Il observa Sévélia, qui avait levée la main et fut si surprit qu'il en lâcha son carnet. Quelques rires retentirent.

« SILENCE ! » rugit-il.

Les mêmes yeux et la même chevelure rassemblaient le père à la fille. C'est alors qu'il comprit pourquoi Hermione avait quitté Poudlard si rapidement.

_FLASH BACK. (Se déroule pendant la septième année d'Hermione à Poudlard, vers mars-avril, vers 21h30. Harry n'est plus à Poudlard, se consacrant désormais à la recherche des Horcruxes. Hermione sort avec Ron… plus pour longtemps. Le monde de la magie est plongé dans les ténèbres et le monde des Moldus commence à être atteint par le chaos.)_

_Hermione poussa un profond soupir d'ennui. Le professeur Rogue l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour une retenue et il avait le culot d'être en retard. Il l'avait encore traité d'affreuse Miss je sais tout et Hermione ne l'avait pas supporté. Harry était porté disparut et Voldemort avait tué nombres de sorciers et de moldus. Le moral d'Hermione n'était donc pas à son maximum. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé de la pièce sombre des cachots où elle se trouvait. Un bon ménage n'aurait pas été inutile. Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer, signe de la fatigue et du stress qu'elle accumulait depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle s'assoupie finalement, oubliant le professeur Rogue et sa maudite retenue._

_Ce dernier arriva une heure plus tard. Il venait d'assister à une réunion de l'ordre. Ces membres cherchaient un moyen de faire revenir Dumbledore à la vie. Rogue regrettait d'avoir joué son rôle jusqu'au bout. Mais Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il devrait sûrement tuer des membres de l'ordre pour rester crédible. Il avait donc tué Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui en avait été très reconnaissant. Pourtant, jouer ce double jeu commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il ne dormait presque pas et ses rares nuits de sommeils étaient ponctuées d'affreux cauchemars. Il avait beaucoup changé durant cette année. Il avait maigri et cela lui était favorable. Il prenait soin de lui. Lord Voldemort ne désirait pas de « Légumes négligés » à ses côtés. _

_Quand il remarqua Hermione sur le canapé, il se tapa le front d'une main. Il l'avait totalement oublié. Il l'observa quelques secondes, distraitement. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé. La tristesse et le deuil avaient assombris ses traits, la rendant plus adulte. Sa poitrine s'était mystérieusement développée et ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs qu'avant. Elle était recroquevillée sur le canapé. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle était plutôt jolie et il se surprit à la trouver attirante. Elle se mit à trembler, sans raison apparente. Il s'avança encore. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux brillant de larmes. Le professeur lui adressa une grimace qui aurait pu ressembler à un sourire si elle ne venait pas de lui._

_« Un cauchemar, je présume ? Tout le monde en fait en ce moment. Nous avons tous nos raisons. »_

_Elle s'assit et baissa les yeux vers la moquette. La curiosité l'emporta sur sa gêne._

_« Vous également, professeur ? »_

_Il serra les dents. Pas question d'admettre une quelconque faiblesse devant cette sale sang de bourbe._

_« Votre retenu est reportée à demain soir, même heure, même endroit !_

_-Vous plaisantez ? Je vous attends depuis près de deux heures ! » Répliqua Hermione._

_Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et commis l'erreur de plonger son regard désespéré dans celui de son professeur aussi désespéré que le sien._

_« Vous faites des cauchemars vous aussi. »_

_Le regard de rogue redevenu celui, sévère et froid qu'elle connaissait si bien. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à sortir -ou la mettant vraiment dehors. Elle se leva à sa suite et s'approcha de la porte. Un parfum inconnu titilla l'odorat du maître des potions. Elle retint un sourire._

_« Parfum moldu. Je vous en rapporterais si vous le voulez. »_

_Étant plus grand qu'elle, il eut tout le loisir d'observer le décolleté d'Hermione pendant qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Il déglutit, ne sachant quoi répondre, trop absorbé par la poitrine de son élève. _Son élève !? _Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose._

_« Non, cela ira. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de porter des parfums féminins. »_

_Elle ricana._

_« Pas pour vous ! Pour votre fiancée. Proposa t-elle._

_- Je n'en ai pas. » Bafouilla Rogue._

_Elle sentit un picotement agréable dans le bas de son ventre. Elle était beaucoup trop proche de lui. Il huma son parfum. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer et sourit._

_« Ça sent bon, hein ? »_

_Il grommela un « mmmh » qui eut du mal à franchir ses lèvres closes. Elle sourit au professeur. Elle tremblait, de désir ou de froid, elle-même n'aurait su le dire. Dans un accès de passion, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. _

_Elle avait besoin de quelque chose, elle ne savait pas exactement quoi mais elle avait besoin de soutien. Il pensa à la repousser pendant quelques instants, mais ce baiser était si demandeur qu'il ne put que répondre à ses attentes. Il la prit contre lui en l'enserrant de ses bras et l'embrassa plus fort. Elle sentit les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps couler sur ses joues alors qu'il caressait son dos et ses cheveux._

_« Ça va mieux ? Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres._

_-Oui, professeur._

_-Sûre ? »_

_Elle l'embrassa une fois encore avant d'avouer, tremblante et minuscule dans ses bras._

_« J'ai besoin de plus… »_

_Il sursauta et répéta froidement :_

_« Plus ? »_

_Elle glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son professeur. Il frissonna._

_« On ne devrait pas, Miss Granger. Grogna t-il._

_-Vous avez raison, on ne devrait pas ! »_

_Elle enleva le t-shirt noir de Rogue, il se laissa faire. Il était mieux formé qu'elle ne le pensait à l'origine. Elle embrassa le torse de Rogue. Il glissa sa main sur la chemise de la jeune fille. Elle l'attira contre elle. Il ouvrit sa chemise en l'embrassant. Une chaleur jusque là inconnue s'infiltra dans le bas ventre d'Hermione. Il la débarrassa de sa chemise devenue inutile et observa sa poitrine et le soutien gorge qui la recouvrait -trop à son goût de Rogue. Elle gémit quand il embrassa son cou._

_« Enlève le ! Ordonna t-elle. Retire moi mon soutien-gorge !_

_-On se tutoie désormais ? Ricana t-il._

_-Ça me paraît normal, vu les circonstances, non ? »_

_Il acquiesça en souriant._

_« Miss Gran…_

_-Hermione ! Le coupa t-elle._

_-Hermione, es tu sûre de ce que tu désires ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre. »_

_Elle fit passer son soutien gorge le long de ses bras et le laissa s'écrouler à ses pieds. Il fut rapidement rejoint par ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, puis par sa jupe. Elle se retrouva en culotte devant son professeur qui semblait être incapable de bouger. Elle prit donc les devants et lui retira son pantalon. Son caleçon était déjà déformé par son excitation. Il essaya de la cacher, tant bien que mal, le visage rougi par la gêne. Il était excité devant une Gryffondor, une insupportable je sais tout et en plus, elle en était la cause ! Elle le prit par la main et l'attira avec lui sur le canapé. Elle s'allongea et il s'installa au dessus d'elle, s'appuyant sur ses avants-bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle tremblait et murmura timidement :_

_« Je… Je suis vierge._

_-Tu ne sors pas avec Weasley ? L'interrogea-t-il, surpris._

_-Si, mais Ron n'est pas très… entreprenant. Il est encore moins doué que moi._

_-Tu m'as l'air douée, pourtant. Mais Weasley…_

_-Est l'homme que j'aime ! répliqua t-elle._

_-En es tu sûre ? Pourquoi fais-tu ceci avec moi, alors ? Et, Weasley n'a rien d'un homme ! »_

_Elle l'embrassa, préférant oublier Ron pour ce moment. Elle aida Rogue à se débarrasser de son caleçon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son entrejambe. Il était totalement différent de celui de Ron. Elle glissa ses doigts sur ce qu'elle désirait et le taquina quelques instants pendant qu'il la caressait. Elle sentait une humidité s'emparer d'elle. Il fit glisser la culotte d'Hermione le long de ses cuisses en l'embrassant avec passion. La jeune fille écarta timidement les jambes. Elle n'avait jamais tant tremblé. Il se pencha à son oreille._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu as mal, j'arrête. »_

_Elle sourit. Il se plaça entre ses jambes tremblotantes, touchant l'intimité d'Hermione ce qui lui arracha de nombreux soupirs. Quand il estima qu'elle était prête, il commença à entrer, petit à petit. Elle retint un cri de douleur. Il fit une pause et quand la douleur fut passée, il entra entièrement. La douleur laissa la place à un plaisir intense. Il commença alors un long va et vient qui leur arracha un cri de jouissance à tous les deux quelques instants plus tard._

_Il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne sachant ce que l'avenir leur réservait. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK. _

Rogue dévisageait Sévélia plus que ne l'autorisait la courtoisie. Un mélange d'Hermione et lui. Un mélange inattendu qui le choqua. Elle était plutôt jolie.

Sévélia ne saisit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait dans les yeux de son professeur. Puis, elle finit par comprendre quand elle détailla du regard les cheveux noirs et gras de Rogue. Les siens étaient si gras qu'elle les lavait presque tous les jours. Puis elle repensa à son premier mois à Poudlard : le sourire crispé de sa mère, la gêne du professeur McGonagall, les paroles du choixpeau et enfin et surtout : son don pour les potions.

Le regard de Malefoy passait du père à la fille, cherchant une explication quelconque. Sévélia était la fille de Rogue… De Rogue, son parrain. De Rogue, son professeur préféré. De Rogue, son seul véritable ami…

Le professeur Rogue grogna :

« Le cours est fini ! Dégagez ! »

Les élèves, trop contents d'un cours en moins, sortirent en se bousculant.

Malefoy resta assis sans bouger. Sévélia également. Rogue dévisagea longuement son filleul, s'attendant à son départ. Mais celui-ci lui jeta un regard assassin et demanda d'une voix plus dure et méprisante que d'habitude :

« Tu as couché avec une sang de bourbe ? Tu es le père d'une sang de bourbe ? »

Rogue se rapprocha de lui, mais Malefoy continua à parler, hurlant presque.

« Tu as baisé une sale sang de bourbe ? »

S'en fut trop pour Sévélia qui se leva et le gifla avec une violence non contenue. Il chancela sous le coup. Rogue la regarda faire sans bouger. L'adolescent se redressa, la joue rougie et plongea son regard dans celui de Sévélia.

« Tu vas le regretter, Granger ! Je vais te faire regretter ton geste… Je te conseille de dormir les yeux grands ouverts ! »

Il sortit, sa main sur sa joue. Sévélia soupira, ne sachant quoi dire pour engager la conversation. Rogue se retourna vers sa toute nouvelle fille de dix sept ans.

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais… tu… ta mère ne m'avait rien dit… »

Sévélia observa son tout nouveau père de cinquante cinq ans.

« Maman ne m'a pas parlé de vous non plus… Vous étiez déjà professeur à l'époque ? »

Cette question était sans doute la plus importante à ses yeux. Sa mère, si responsable et adoratrice des règlements avait fait l'amour avec un professeur alors qu'elle était élève. Mais ce fut le vouvoiement qui frappa Rogue. Sa propre fille le vouvoyait. Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser.

« Oui… Mais ça ne s'est passé qu'une fois… »

C'est en voyant le regard de Sévélia qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas un réconfort.

« Super… J'espérai que mes parents avaient vécus une histoire d'amour passionnée cachée de tous… Mais ce n'était qu'un coup sans lendemain… »

La gêne de son père était palpable. Elle demanda :

« Je dois vous appeler professeur ou… _papa_ ? »

Le professeur la regarda mordre sa lèvre inférieure comme lui même le faisait quand il était stressé et lui sourit, encourageant.

« _Papa_ me paraît convenable. Pas devant les autres, bien évidemment, mais papa me convient parfaitement. Et le « tu » me plairait également. »

Sévélia acquiesça, ravie qu'il en est parlé le premier. Puis après un signe vers la porte, elle l'interrogea :

« Qu'est ce qui lui a prit à Malefoy ? Il a déjà été désagréable, méprisant avec moi mais pas grossier à ce point… Et je ne croyais pas capable de menaces… »

Rogue soupira. Nathanaël était toujours venu se confier à lui pour tout : son travail, les filles, les professeurs, les filles, son père, les filles, l'alcool… et les femmes. C'était son élève préféré et il avait toujours réussi à avoir des discussions intéressantes avec lui, plus qu'avec certains adultes. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un fils.

« Disons que Nathanaël et moi, nous nous sommes toujours plutôt bien entendu et savoir que j'ai pu avoir une relation avec une sang de bourbe -gens qu'il exècre plus que tout a du l'effrayer. »

Sévélia comprit, il avait du ressentir la même chose qu'elle-même à l'instant… Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu de sa mère n'était que mensonges.

La sonnerie retentit dans Poudlard pour annoncer la fin des cours.

« J'ai Mc Gonagall, je ferai mieux d'y aller… »

D'un geste très paternel qui lui venait de Merlin sait où, Rogue enlaça sa fille.

Cela lui fit bizarre de savoir qu'il avait un enfant, une fille de 17 ans. Il était père. Il avait tout fichu par terre en laissant Hermione partir sans lui demander des explications. Il avait remarqué qu'elle changeait durant son dernier mois à Poudlard. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Était-il stupide à ce point ? Il avait raté toute l'enfance de sa fille à cause de son orgueil. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il était professeur, elle élève. L'attirance et la détresse qu'ils avaient ressenties cette nuit là n'avaient plus jamais été assez puissantes pour leur faire perdre le contrôle.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Sévélia entra dans la salle de bain réservée aux préfets et ouvrit tous les robinets. Un bain de mousse la détendrait. Les regards meurtriers de Malefoy l'avaient poursuivis toute la journée. Elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit, elle savait que les paroles de Malefoy la hanteraient. Elle passa une heure dans le bain et en ressorti, la peau fripée mais brûlante. Au lieu de faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune, elle les fit dans sa chambre. Elle devait se l'avouer, Malefoy l'effrayait. Sa mère lui avait raconté de quoi les Malefoy étaient capables.

Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle sursauta et l'encrier qu'elle utilisait se reversa sur le sol, répandant un liquide noirâtre sur la moquette. Elle prit sa baguette et avança prudemment vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, armée, prête à jeter un sort.

« Joyeux l'accueil ! » observa Rogue qui avait reculé de deux mètres en la voyant ainsi armée.

Sévélia poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu vas sans doute trouver ça stupide, mais j'ai pris les menaces de Malefoy au sérieux. »

Rogue éclata de rire, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait raison de se méfier. Il essaierait d'avoir une discussion avec le jeune homme, se doutant que Nathanaël refuserait le dialogue.

« Ne pense plus à ce qu'il a dit… C'est un Malefoy, mais le moins dangereux… Enfin je pense… En tout cas, je suis venu pour…

-Rattraper le temps perdu ? » Proposa t-elle.

Le reste de la discussion exclue totalement les Malefoy. Sévélia décrivit à son père sa vie au Texas, l'école de magie de là bas : Housver ; ses amies, ses notes, la magie… Mais Hermione fut également exclue de la conversation, comme si Sévélia avait peur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Était il en colère qu'elle ne lui ait pas parlé de sa grossesse ? Avait-il pensé à elle, ces dix-sept dernières années ?

Il était près de minuit quand la discussion se conclut. Sévélia s'endormit et Rogue sortit discrètement de sa chambre après l'avoir recouvert d'une couette. Un geste très paternel qui le choqua un peu. Depuis quand était-il paternel ?

Il s'endormit en rêvant d'Hermione. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le lendemain, le réveil de Sévélia fut assez brutal. Un gros labrador blond était posté devant son lit. Le chien montra ses crocs et sortit.

Elle frotta plusieurs fois ses doigts contre ses yeux. Elle avait sûrement rêvé. Comment un aussi gros chien aurait-il pu se glisser dans sa chambre ? Peut-être était ce le sinistros ? Non, le sinitros était noir. Sa mère lui en avait parlé. Et Sirius était également noir la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu._ Sirius ?_ Sirius lui avait parlé de Rogue. Ils avaient été élèves en même temps et se détestaient.

Cette pensée suffit à chasser le chien de son esprit.

Elle prit du papier à lettre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Sa mère devait s'inquiéter de n'avoir toujours pas de nouvelles.

_Maman,_

_Je sais que j'aurais du t'écrire avant, mais le rythme est infernal. Je suppose que tu t'en souviens. Je suis préfète en chef et je partage cette charge avec un Malefoy. Il est plus méprisant que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Mais j'avoue qu'il est particulièrement…_

Elle mordilla le bout de sa plume. Comment pourrait-elle qualifier cet apollon ?

… _attrayant. Et je ne suis pas la seule à être de cet avis, apparemment, car il ramène une fille différente presque tous les soirs et est souvent saoul. Il m'a menacé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être violent_…

_Je suis à Serpentard… Ça fait bizarre, mais certains ne sont pas si horribles qu'ils n'y paraissent. J'ai également rencontrée la fille de Ginny Weasley : Guenièvre Londubat. Et me suis fait quelques amis._

_McGonagall marche avec une canne et a parfois l'air d'oublier ce qu'elle dit. Elle n'a plus rien de la McGonagall que tu m'avais décrite. _

_Tant qu'à Dumbledore, que serait Poudlard sans lui ? Il est très très vieux et tout ridé, mais ses discours dans la Grande Salle sont aussi sages et ont autant d'impact que ceux que tu m'avais cités. À chaque fois qu'il entre dans une pièce, tout le monde se tait brusquement comme en présence d'un mourant. Il est si calme que j'ai parfois peur qu'il ne se lève pas de son siège à la fin du dîner. Mais peut-il mourir ?_

_J'aborde maintenant le sujet qui me fais t'écrire et que tu attends, je suppose avec impatience, que j'aborde. J'ai rencontré Severus Rogue hier. Et il était difficile de ne pas me rendre compte de notre lien. J'ai eu la drôle d'impression que tout ce que tu m'avais appris pendant tant d'années étaient faux. Ça a légèrement brisé l'image d'élève studieuse que j'avais de toi… Quand je repense à tes longs discours sur le règlement… enfin… Il a l'air gentil. Dur une minute puis la suivante, il sourit, ou rit, ou m'enlace. C'est un homme étrange, mais il n'a rien de l'image que je m'étais faite de mon père, ni du professeur dont Sirius parlait…Ou peut-être est il juste différent avec moi. On a beaucoup parlé hier. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir mettre une image sur le mot « papa ». Malefoy est son filleul et quand il a comprit que j'étais la fille de Rogue, il est devenu encore plus méchant que d'habitude avec moi. Il me fusille du regard…Mais je vais m'y faire._

_Tu me manques déjà. Je suis si pressée d'être à Noël pour te revoir, réponds moi vite,_

_Je t'aime,_

_Sévélia, ton ange. _

Elle posa la lettre sur son bureau, laissant l'encre sécher. Elle se dirigea finalement dans la salle commune.

Malefoy était assis sur le canapé avec un énorme livre. Il venait d'avoir une discussion avec son parrain et se sentait stupide d'avoir réagit ainsi. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit à Rogue, mais pas ce qu'il avait dit à Sévélia, loin de là. Il grimaça en l'entendant entrer.

« Salut, Sang de Bourbe. »

Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça et ne changerait pas ses habitudes pour son parrain. Elle répliqua :

« Salut, fils de Mangemort. »

Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça et ne changerait pas ses habitudes pour son père.

Malefoy était torse nu et devait sortir de la douche car ses cheveux blonds trempés tombaient devant ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre un pantalon et s'était contenté d'enfiler un caleçon noir qui contrastait avec sa peau translucide.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer son entrejambe et son torse musclé. Tablette de chocolat blanc aurait dit sa mère. La voix de Malefoy claqua.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? »

Un sourire narquois digne des pires Malefoy s'inscrit sur les lèvres de Nathanaël. Il la regarda de haut en bas et son sourire s'étira, illuminant tout son visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça. Comme un enfant sourit en découvrant un cadeau de Noël.

« Mmmh… T'es pas mal pour une Sang de Bourbe. »

Cette remarque glaça le sang de Sévélia dans ses veines. Elle baissa les yeux et se rappela soudainement qu'elle ne s'était pas habillée. Elle portait uniquement un shorty noir et un mini débardeur rouge, tenue avec laquelle elle dormait généralement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se surprit à prier pour qu'il ne remarque pas qu'elle n'était pas épilée.

Malefoy se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir le bas de son ventre. Elle devait rêver, impossible. Malefoy s'approchait d'elle et ils étaient tout les deux presque nus. Il s'en serait fallu de peu pour qu'ils le soient entièrement tout du moins.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille tremblante. Il pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur tant il cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Il glissa sa tête dans son cou. _Vanille-noix de coco._ Il avait pris l'habitude de reconnaître le parfum des femmes et de les associés à leurs caractères. Celles qui sentaient la rose et le lys étaient ses préférées : les plus entreprenantes. La noix de coco-vanille appartenait aux vierges.

Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille, elle gémit.

Les vierges n'étaient pas si mal.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, elle passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de l'adonis. Il glissa lentement ses doigts sur ses bras couverts de frissons.

« Je t'effraie ? »

Elle murmura un « non » peu crédible.

Il glissa ses mains sous son débardeur. La chaleur du bas ventre de Sévélia descendait plus bas. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

Elle avait déjà eu des petits copains mais aucun ne lui avait fait cet effet là. Comme si Malefoy avait un quelconque don capable de faire jouir une femme rien qu'en la regardant. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Malefoy plongea son regard froid dans celui de Sévélia après s'être dégagé de son cou.

Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux… Il l'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans les yeux d'une autre de ses conquêtes. Un mélange épicé d'amour, de haine, de peur, de désir et de honte.

Il l'embrassa délicatement. Il n'avait pas embrassé comme ça depuis le jardin d'enfant. Il la serra plus fort et son baiser n'eut plus rien à voir avec le jardin d'enfant. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se fuyaient, se croisaient et finirent par s'entrelacer. Il lui mordilla le bout de la langue et elle se sentit heureuse. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Il se détacha doucement d'elle. Son sourire méprisant réapparut. Elle passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres et il ricana.

« Pas mal… Pour une Sang de bourbe. »

Il la défia du regard. Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Les sentiments de la jeune fille se battaient dans ses pupilles. L'amour disparut rapidement, et la honte finit par prendre le dessus. Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Malefoy ne bougea pas, puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son entrejambe, estima qu'une minute au toilettes s'imposait.

**__****°¤_¤°**

**Bisous bisous. Reviews Reviews.**

**Bewitch _ Tales**


	2. Partie 2

**Attirance Hors-Norme. Partie 2.**

**Chapitre 5 :** Je t'en pris...  
**Chapitre 6 : **Life is Life.  
**Chapitre 7 -partie 1 :** Chaud...

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le mois d'octobre fila à toute vitesse pour Sévélia qui évitait Malefoy le plus possible. Elle attendait toujours une réponse de sa mère et discutait beaucoup avec son père, désirant rattraper en quelque sorte tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué.

Le soir d'Halloween finit par arriver, la magie toujours plus présente. L'ambiance était légère et même McGonagall s'était déguisée pour l'occasion. Enfin, une fausse araignée pendait dans ses cheveux, ce qui venant d'elle était déjà un exploit.

Le repas et la soirée passèrent plus vite que d'habitude et quand Sévélia retourna dans son dortoir, il était déjà plus de minuit.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, à moitié endormie, n'ayant plus le courage d'aller plus loin.

C'est alors que les gémissements commencèrent.

Elle fut tentée de s'en aller plus que rapidement, mais un désir, qu'elle trouva malsain, s'empara d'elle et la bloqua.

L'adolescente accompagnant Malefoy gémissait et hurlait son prénom : Nathanaël. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait une fille l'appeler comme ça.

Sévélia glissa timidement sa main sous sa jupe. _Juste pour vérifier ce que je ressens…_se promit elle. _Juste pour savoir quel effet ça me fait…_

Elle écarta le tissu de sa petite culotte, remarquant alors l'état dans lequel elle était. _Non mais je deviens folle ! Comme si mes rêves avec lui ne suffisaient plus, maintenant, plus besoin de dormir… Malefoy ne peut pas me plaire ! Ce n'est qu'un abruti de première catégorie ! Je ne peux pas être dans un tel état à cause de lui ! Mon Dieu SVP, faites que je sois lesbienne et que ce soit la fille qui… Désolée de vous mêlée à ça, mon dieu. Pendant que j'ai une main dans ma culotte en plus !_ Elle glissa doucement sa main sous le tissu et se caressa délicatement. Les gémissements d'à coté se firent plus pressés, la copine de Malefoy s'approchant de l'orgasme. Mais pourquoi ne l'entendait-elle pas ? _Il ne ressent tellement plus rien que même le sexe le laisse de marbre ! Et pourquoi je veux l'entendre d'abord ? Je m'en fiche de lui ! C'est la situation qui m'excite. Pas Malefoy ! Ça pourrait être n'importe qui d'autre… Alors pourquoi est ce que je rêve de Malefoy ?_ Le cri de jouissance de la copine de Malefoy annonça la fin de leur partie de jambes en l'air et sortit Sévélia de ses pensées folles. Elle enleva sa main de son entre jambe humide, plus honteuse que jamais. Pas autant de ce qu'elle avait fait, car ce n'était pas la première fois, mais de l'objet de son plaisir.

Elle resta assise quelques instants pour se calmer, tentant de retrouver son souffle. La porte de la chambre de Malefoy s'ouvrit et une fille en sortit. Sévélia reconnue Maria Gomez, de serpentard. Malefoy sortit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu écoutais ? » remarqua-t-il avec un rire railleur en la voyant installée.

Elle l'observa, il était dans l'embrasure de la porte, ne portant qu'un boxer bleu. Elle se sentit rougir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha d'elle. Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il fut plus rapide qu'elle et la bloqua à quelques mètres de la porte. Il l'embrassa, mais son baiser n'avait rien du précédent. Nathanaël l'embrassait durement, brusquement, sans se soucier réellement d'elle. Il glissa sa main sous la jupe de la jeune fille, et glissa un doigt sous sa culotte.

« Vu ton état, je suppose que tu as écouté. »

Il la plaqua plus violemment, ne se souciant pas de ses cris :

« Malefoy, arrêtes ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Il prit les deux poignets de Sévélia dans une de ses mains et les releva au dessus de sa tête. Il déchira sa culotte d'un mouvement brusque et commença à la caresser. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, elle n'en éprouva aucun plaisir.

Elle sentait les larmes se bousculer derrière ses paupières. _Pas comme ça… Pas ce soir… Avec toi… Mais pas maintenant, je t'en pris._

Il l'embrassa une fois encore, les larmes de Sévélia commencèrent à couler.

Le goût salé de la bouche de Sévélia le surprit. Il releva les yeux vers elle et vit les larmes dégringolant sur les joues rouges de la jeune fille.

Il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle, comme touché par une décharge électrique et la laissa s'écroulée sur le sol, massant ses poignets endoloris.

Nathanaël serra les dents en l'observant.

« Je… Je suis… désolé… »

Il eut envie d'ajouter « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris » mais savait que ce serait hypocrite de sa part. _Si, je sais… Tu es magnifique et tu oses m'envoyer sur les roses, ce que personne ne fait en général… Et il y a plus d'émotions dans un seul de tes regards qu'il y en a dans toute ma vie. Mais je ne t'aime pas, tu as du sang impur et ignoble de ta race. Je te détruirais si tu tentes de me changer. Et puis pourquoi pleures-tu ? Si tu te caressais en m'écoutant, pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas de moi ? Ta virginité te rend capricieuse… Et puis pourquoi me suis je arrêté ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Juste me faire du bien._

Il s'approcha lentement, laissant son orgueil et ses pensées derrière lui. Elle recula un peu. Il se rapprocha d'avantage et la prit dans ses bras, puis la souleva. Elle se blottit contre son torse glacé. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sévélia d'un coup de pied et la déposa sur son lit. Il commença à sortir mais la voix de Sévélia l'arrêta :

« Reste avec moi… » Murmura t-elle, si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Il se blottit contre la peau brûlante de Sévélia, la serra très fort contre son torse et la laissa s'endormir.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle dormait, il chuchota à son oreille ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé dire un jour :

« C'est fou l'effet que tu me fais. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Quand Sévélia ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, Malefoy était là et elle en fut agréablement surprise. Elle observa l'ange qui avait partagé son lit. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient négligemment devant son visage d'albâtre et ses joues étaient légèrement rosies par la chaleur des draps. Son torse sculptural était exposé devant les yeux curieux de la jeune fille qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette homme si parfait. La main gauche du jeune homme était posée sur son ventre. Elle la caressa et Nathanaël frémit. Elle se dégagea des draps et passa quelques minutes à l'observer. Si calme, Malefoy semblait avoir à peine dix ans. Le mépris et l'animosité qui se dégageaient de lui habituellement avaient disparu. Elle sortit du lit, de peur d'être surprise en train de le dévisager. Il grogna doucement, remarquant son départ et se rendormit.

Elle se doucha, se changea et revint rapidement dans sa chambre. La déception fut lisible sur ses traits quand elle remarqua son lit vide. Elle avait espéré, stupide adolescente qu'elle était, qu'après cette nuit, ils auraient pu… _Qu'est ce que j'ai cru finalement ? Qu'il éprouverait quelque chose pour moi ? N'importe quoi ! Il ne m'a pas violé juste parce que faire ça avec une sang de bourbe l'aurait répugné…Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour, ni de l'amitié. Juste du dégoût… _Elle observa ses poignets. Les doigts du garçon y avaient laissé des marques bleutées.

Elle sortit de sa chambre. Malefoy était devant la fenêtre de leur salle commune. Un hibou cognait son bec contre la vitre. L'adolescent grogna, de mauvaise humeur.

« Je crois que c'est pour toi ! »

Il avait l'air en colère, pour une raison inexplicable. Il était en colère contre lui même. De ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Il était allé trop loin, il s'en rendait compte. Mais peut être que finalement, s'il était allé jusqu'au bout, le désir qu'il éprouvait devant la jeune fille serait moins puissant. Après tout, avait-on déjà vu un Malefoy aimer ?

Sévélia s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Malefoy s'éloigna d'elle. _Autant ne pas trop se tenter, _songea t-il. Elle lui sourit timidement en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. _Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si… attirante ? C'est une sang de bourbe ! Une sale Sang de bourbe ! Mon dieu pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si sensuelle ? Je t'en pris, Granger ! Arrêtes de jouer avec tes cheveux, tu me stresses ! Et puis tu n'es pas si belle finalement, tu as les cheveux gras, des dents de lapins et… Non, tes cheveux sont lisses et doux. Tes dents te donnent un air enfantin qui te rend si… Là, je délire !_ Il sortit de la pièce, sans un regard pour Sévélia. Elle lui tira la langue, dans un accès de gaminerie qu'il ne perçut pas. Elle prit la lettre au hibou qui commençait à s'impatienter, puis déplia le parchemin, reconnaissant l'écriture de sa mère.

_Mon ange,_

_Je suis sincèrement désolée… Je me doutais que tu allais le rencontrer, mais je ne l'ai pleinement réalisé qu'après avoir lu ta lettre. J'ai eu un peu de mal à imaginer le professeur Rogue comme tu l'as décris. Car je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois attentionné et doux. Mais je suis heureuse que tu t'entendes avec lui._

_Je suis si fière que tu sois préfète. Essaie d'être objective et de régler les problèmes de tous._

_Cela m'étonne beaucoup que tu sois à Serpentard. Je ne t'imaginais qu'à Gryffondor._

_Venons en au cas Malefoy. S'il tente quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou tente de te faire du mal, parle en à quelqu'un ou écris moi rapidement. Car, sans vouloir t'inquiéter, Drago Malefoy violait les filles qui -selon lui- lui manquaient de respect._

_Je commence à me demander si t'envoyer à Poudlard était une bonne idée, étant donné tout ce qui s'y passe toujours._

_Fais attention à toi, je t'aime,_

_Ta vieille maman qui s'inquiète._

Sévélia relu la lettre plusieurs fois, en espérant y trouver autre chose qui l'aiderait réellement. Mais la lettre l'inquiétait davantage.

Et si Nathanaël était comme son père ?

Il s'était arrêté la veille, mais saurait-il le faire la prochaine fois ?

_**°¤_¤°**_

L'hiver arriva plus tôt que les autres années. La neige recouvrait les toits de Poudlard et les arbres de la forêt interdite à la mi novembre.

Le premier match de Quidditch opposa les Serpentard aux Serdaigle.

Nathanaël, en bon fils à papa, était attrapeur et il se cassa le bras en tombant de son balai. Il réussit tout de même à attraper de vif d'or avant la chute.

Toutes les élèves se collèrent encore plus à lui que d'habitude pour -soit disant- l'aider à porter son sac. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre et disparaissait souvent pendant quelques heures accompagné d'une fille. Les blondes avaient l'air d'être ses favorites.

Sévélia l'évitait le plus possible. Voir des mannequins accrochés à ses bras la dégoûtait.

Les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, comme si le feu de cheminée ne suffisait plus à réchauffer le beau blond. S'il s'était contenté d'une fille par nuit au début de l'année, à cette période, on aurait pu croire à un défilé. Sévélia trouvait souvent des vêtements sur le sol de leur salle commune. Ou il apparaissait, un air triomphant sur le visage, observait Sévélia, qui était toujours plongée dans ses bouquins. Il n'était pas rare qu'il lui adresse un sourire narquois ou une remarque du genre « La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit ? », « Toujours pas de petit copain ? », ou « Sang de Bourbe travaille toujours ? Tu ressembles à un elfe de maison. »

Elle ne prenait plus la peine de répondre tant elle le trouvait stupide.

D'ailleurs, elle aurait arrêté de le trouver si attirant si l'hiver n'avait pas eut un tel impact sur lui.

Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés depuis septembre et il était obligé de glisser sa main dedans pour dégager son visage. Cela ne servait pas à grand chose car les cheveux retombaient quelques secondes après, mais Sévélia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ce geste si…sexy. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus clairs et sa peau également. Les entraînements de quidditch avaient renforcés sa musculature. Bref, il était de plus en plus beau… et il le savait.

Rogue et Sévélia passaient de nombreuses heures dans les appartements du professeur. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Tous les sujets ou presque ayant été définitivement explorés, Sévélia comprit qu'une discussion sur sa mère s'imposait.

« Papa… Comment… ça s'est passé entre toi et maman ? »

Rogue observa sa fille, dépité. Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir ce genre de discussion avec elle. Et surtout, comment pouvait-il lui expliquer ?

« Euh…disons que c'est arrivé très rapidement… »

La jeune fille sourit, émue devant l'incompétence de son père. _Pas très doué le papa sur ce coup là !_

« Je sais comment je suis arrivé, t'inquiète… Je suis pas inexpérimentée à ce point… Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Le professeur observa ses pieds, gêné.

« En retenu. »

Sévélia retint un rire. C'était si étrange. Elle s'était imaginé que ça c'était passé en dehors de Poudlard.

« Comme ça, tout d'un coup ? Ou tu avais tout organisé ? »

Rogue regarda sa fille, surprit. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir posé ce genre de questions. D'ailleurs, pour lui, à seize ans, le sexe n'était qu'un mot dans le dictionnaire. Puis, il repensa à son filleul. Les jeunes n'était plus les mêmes. Nathanaël avait l'air bizarre ces temps ci, autant sur ce point là que sur le reste. Son parrain le soupçonnait de vouloir battre un record de coups sans lendemain.

« Papa ? »

Rogue se concentra sur la discussion.

« Non, c'est arrivé comme ça… Nous étions en période de stress… Et puis, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Ton existence change tout…

-Et c'est mal ? » L'interrogea t-elle.

Son père lui sourit tendrement. Le genre de sourire destiné uniquement à sa fille et à Nathanaël.

« Pas du tout… sauf que je te vois comme une enfant de deux mois et non comme une adolescente de seize ans et demi… J'avais perdu tout espoir de fonder une famille un jour et maintenant tu es là ! J'ai l'impression d'être sur Terre pour une raison désormais… » Lui avoua t-il.

Elle sourit, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Elle tentait de savoir ce qu'il pensait de son arrivée si inattendue et il venait de le lui dire, lui cédant un peu plus de place dans sa vie.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois fatiguée demain matin pour mon cours de potions… Le prof est horrible…

-A ce point ? Osa t-il demander.

-L'humour, ça existe dans ton monde ? »

Il l'embrassa sur le front pour seule réponse et la poussa vers la porte.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Une ballade à Pré-au-lard fut organisée environ une semaine avant Noël.

Sévélia décida d'y aller pour trouver des cadeaux pour sa mère, pour Sirius et -si elle y arrivait- pour son père. Elle quitterait Poudlard, le lendemain pour les vacances de Noël, et avait envie d'inviter son père à l'accompagner. Mais elle avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait entre ses parents s'ils se revoyaient. Et son père avait des réactions si excessives parfois qu'elle craignait qu'il refuse.

Elle regardait les vitrines d'un magasin d'antiquités quand Nathanaël la repéra.

Elle s'était maquillée pour une fois et ça lui allait bien. Son écharpe de couleur rouge s'enroulait autour de son cou et couvrait presque son nez. Ses cheveux noirs descendaient en cascade jusqu'au bas de ses reins et les décorations de Noël les illuminaient, les rendant encore plus brillants que d'ordinaire.

Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Il la contempla quelques instants puis recommença à marcher dans la neige quand elle retourna, sentant un regard dans sa nuque.

Il voulait lui offrir quelque chose… n'importe quoi, mais il voulait lui faire plaisir.

_Pour quoi faire ? Depuis quand faire plaisir à une sang de bourbe est_ _l'une de mes préoccupations ? Enfin, peut-être est ce juste pour qu'elle me cède… Pourquoi voudrai-je qu'elle me cède après tout ?_

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le lendemain matin, Sévélia remarqua immédiatement qu'une forme étrange posait au bas de son lit. Elle se leva brusquement, ayant peur qu'il s'agisse du chien de la dernière fois.

C'était bien un chien. Un labrador blond en plus. Une jolie petite peluche de 20cm tout au plus. Elle la prit tout doucement. On aurait dit un vrai. Une enveloppe avait été scotchée sous son ventre. Elle l'arracha lentement, prenant garde à ne pas prendre les poils du labrador. Elle l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Un pendentif doré tomba dans sa paume. Un chien. Elle le mit directement, la peluche toujours dans ses bras. Elle déplia le morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe et lu.

_Noël en avance, un cadeau pour le jour, un pour la nuit. En espérant remplacer la peluche un jour… Tu es la fille la plus magnifique et sensuelle que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie et je prie pour passer une nuit dans tes draps, ou plutôt dans tes bras. C'est fou l'effet que tu me fais, rappelles toi._

_Le chien._

Sévélia était obsédée par l'identité de ce chien, ce matin là. Mais l'invitation qu'elle devait faire à son père l'inquiétait d'avantage. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau après avoir prit une douche.

« Papa ? »

Rogue était assis à son bureau et corrigeait des copies qu'il avait l'air de trouver médiocre.

« Tu aurais pu travailler d'avantage pour ce devoir… Je n'ai pas pu te mettre Optimal.

-Pas grave… J'ai d'autres soucis en tête en ce moment. »

Il leva brusquement ses yeux des feuilles et demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il était devenu père tard, mais il apprennait vite à s'inquiéter. Elle grimaça.

« Pas pour ça que je suis là… Je me demandais ce que tu faisais pour Noël ? »

Rogue lâcha son stylo sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Euh… Je reste ici, je présume. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face au professeur.

« Tu voudrais pas venir avec moi pour Noël ? Murmura t-elle.

-Ta mère est d'accord ? S'étonna t-il

-Bien sur ! » Mentit elle.

Sa mère serait sans doute surprise, mais pas en colère. Elle n'était que très rarement énervée.

Son père sourit discrètement, sans remarquer que sa fille lui avait menti. Ce serait la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il passerait Noël en dehors de Poudlard.

« Alors, je suis d'accord. »

Elle sauta de joie de son siège.

« Cool ! On part à 17h ! »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Sévélia préparait ses bagages quand Malefoy entra dans la salle commune.

Elle se leva doucement en tirant sur son sac. Elle avait du mal, et le baguage ne bougea que d'à peine quelques centimètres. Malefoy la regarda se débattre avec pitié.

« Besoin d'aide, Sang de Bourbe ? »

Elle se sentit affreusement stupide. D'un geste rapide et fin, il prit la lanière de son sac et l'avança vers la porte, sans difficultés apparentes. Sévélia le suivit en regardant, plus que ne l'autorisait la courtoisie, le dos et les fesses du jeune apollon. Pas mal aussi de ce coté là. Elle avait essayé en vain de lui trouver un défaut physique.

Elle tripotait son tout nouveau collier, l'identité du chien étant devenue sa principale occupation.

Malefoy mit la valise à l'entrée de la chambre, il la regardait étrangement.

« Joli collier, Granger. Aussi joli que celle qui le porte. »

_Par Merlin ! Je viens de lui faire un compliment ! Je deviens fou !_

Elle se sentit rougir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Il glissa sa tête dans son cou, comme la première fois. Elle avait changé de parfum : fraise. Les plus câlines. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos, sous son t-shirt. Elle frissonna sous les mains glacées de Malefoy. Il embrassa son cou, en la serrant plus fort. Il descendit plus bas, effleurant la chaîne du collier de ses lèvres si douces. Elle étouffa un soupir. Elle s'écarta de lui, et enleva délicatement son propre t-shirt. Il sourit en découvrant son soutien gorge et se rapprocha d'elle en recommençant à embrasser son cou. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de son ange. Il effleura le soutien gorge pour l'inciter à s'en débarrasser. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. _Petits mais fermes… Je deviens fou en répondant à ce genre d'attentes… Pourquoi est ce que je ne me contente pas d'une de ces garces qui m'occupent d'habitudes ? Elle est si… _Mais la jeune fille qui se collait contre son torse lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il se baissa et embrassa délicatement ses tétons gonflées par le plaisir. Il passa sa langue sur ses seins et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Il continua à l'embrasser, attendant qu'elle en fasse plus. Il savait que cette fois, il ne pourrait faire plus que ce qu'elle voulait. Elle menait le jeu et elle le menait bien. Elle le poussa dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, l'invitant à le suivre. Il s'installa au dessus d'elle en l'embrassant.

« Tu me rends fou. » Chuchota t-il.

Elle le poussa pour se mettre au dessus de lui.

« Ça, j'ai remarqué ! » répliqua t elle en lui donnant un coup de hanches.

Elle l'aida à déboutonner sa chemise, en l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle était dans un état second, et avait l'impression de ne plus savoir ce qu'elle faisait… Elle posa ses lèvres sur le torse musclé du jeune homme, quand il fut -enfin- débarrassé de sa chemise.

Elle défit le bouton de son pantalon en embrassant son nombril. Il enroulait les cheveux de la jeune fille autour de ses doigts. Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas là, il ne se retiendrait pas longtemps. Elle fit doucement courir ses doigts sur la braguette du jeune homme. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il ne menait pas la danse, et ça multiplier son désir.

Elle se releva et fit glisser le pantalon du garçon jusqu'à qu'il tombe à ses pieds. Il lui retira sa jupe. Son boxer noir contrastait avec sa peau si pâle. Le caleçon de Nathanaël était déformé par son érection proéminente.

Il hésita quelques instants à lui enlever son boxer.

« Tu es sure de toi ? »

Elle commença à lui enlever son caleçon pour lui répondre. C'était on ne peut plus clair.

Et c'est à ce moment là… Que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Sévélia ? Je peux rentrer ? » Questionna Rogue.

**__****°¤_¤°**

**Bisous bisous. Reviews Reviews.**

**Bewitch _ Tales**


	3. Partie 3

**Attirance Hors-Norme. Partie 3.**

**Chapitre 7 - partie 2 :** FrOid.  
**Chapitre 8 :** Noël.  
**Chapitre 9 :** UtilisatiOn de la main droite.  
**Chapitre 10 :** L'anguille dans la grotte.  
**Chapitre 11 :** Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

« Sévélia ? Je peux entrer ? » Questionna Rogue.

Sévélia leva les yeux au ciel, poussa un soupir de frustration et jeta un coup d'œil à Nathanaël. Il avait l'air plus en colère que gêné. La voix de Rogue avait eu un effet radical sur son érection.

Sévélia descendit rapidement en répondant à son père.

« Deux minutes, je sors de la douche ! Attends ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire, en sortit un peignoir et l'enfila.

« Entre là dedans ! » ordonna t-elle à Nathanaël.

Ce dernier prit sa chemise qui traînait au sol et entra dans l'armoire. Sévélia l'embrassa avant de l'enfermer. Sa culotte était trempée et elle s'en voulait de quitter Poudlard tout à coup. Elle alla ouvrir à son père, les joues rougies par la gêne. Son père la regarda de haut en bas, les yeux écarquillés.

« Il est 17h30… Tu n'es pas prêtes, je supposes ? »

Elle grimaça alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était mis sur son 31. Il était rasé de près, et sortait de chez le coiffeur. Il s'était mis de l'eau de colonne, et portait une chemise propre.

Elle se retint de rire.

« Je vais m'habiller. Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Elle fila dans la salle de bain, avec un regard vers l'armoire. Son père en profita pour observer la chambre. Un coin de la pièce était entièrement occupé par des livres, des parchemins et des plumes et il se rappela de l'insupportable Miss je sais tout qu'était Hermione. La chambre était incroyablement propre hormis un t-shirt, une jupe, un soutien gorge et un pantalon qui traînaient par terre.

_Un pantalon ?_

Rogue s'avança vers le lit de sa fille.

Dans l'armoire, Nathanaël avait du mal à respirer. Claustrophobie. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Quel idiot était-il d'avoir oublié son pantalon. Et quel dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pu finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. C'était la première fois de sa vie que son désir avait été contrôlé par autre chose que son pénis. C'était le genre de fille qui vous hantait toute votre vie quand votre désir n'avait pas été assouvi. Il repensa aux baisers que Sévélia déposait sur son torse et son nombril. A cet instant précis, il détestait son parrain.

Rogue prit le pantalon qui traînait et le défroissa. Un serpent était cousu à la ceinture. La mère de Nathanaël en brodait sur tous les vêtements de sa famille.

Nathanaël commençait à vraiment manquer d'air et à voir flou.

C'est là que Sévélia fit son apparition, vêtue d'une jupe en jean assez courte et d'un débardeur blanc.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t-elle à son père.

-Tu portes souvent les jeans de ton colocataire ou il est venu dans ta chambre tout seul ? »

Sévélia rougit. Mentir à sa mère était devenu une habitude mais pour son père… C'était une autre histoire.

« J'ai renversé de l'encre dessus hier, alors je l'ai lavé. Tu sais comment est Nathanaël, il s'énerverait sûrement si…

-Depuis quand l'appelles-tu Nathanaël ? »

Sévélia s'insulta intérieurement.

« Ça fait stupide de dire Malefoy en considérant que c'est ton filleul et tu es mon père… Enfin, il est tard, on ferait mieux d'y aller, maman est hyper stressée. »

Le père acquiesça en observant l'armoire qui avait légèrement tremblé. Il commença à sortir pendant que Malefoy s'étouffait presque. Sévélia promit.

« Papa, je te rejoins tout de suite, deux minutes ! »

Elle ferma la porte derrière son père et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire.

Le Nathanaël qui en sortit était totalement différent de celui qui y était entré. Ses cheveux collés à son front, ses lèvres étaient bleutées et il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Sévélia le fit sortir de l'armoire, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Ça va ?

-Mmm… ça va… besoin d'air…

-Bouche à bouche ? » Ronronna t-elle.

Il pensa :_ Non, Tête à queue_. Il sourit très légèrement et inspira profondément, reprenant rapidement quelques couleurs.

« On a faillit se faire repérer. »

Elle rit et l'embrassa.

« Mr Malefoy aurait-il une peur cachée ?

-Claustro… ne te moques pas. » Grogna t-il.

Elle rit… intérieurement. Savoir que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait avait avoir peur la toucha, sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi. Elle l'embrassa passionnément en plaquant ses mains sur son torse.

« Tu va me manquer…

-Joyeux Noël. Ce collier est vraiment magnifique sur toi. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la laisser sortir.

Quand elle fut près de la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses jambes et chuchota :

« J'ai toujours eu bon goût. »

_Et je ne parle pas que de toi, Sévélia…_

_**°¤_¤°**_

Sévélia et Rogue arrivèrent chez Hermione, légèrement en retard. Rogue regarda sa fille, un air désespéré sur le visage.

« Tu est sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Bien sur ! Euh… si maman a l'air surprise, c'est normal… Elle ne sait pas que tu viens ! »

Elle sonna à la porte sans observer la réaction de son père qui avait l'air d'avoir reçu un cognard en pleine tête.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Sirius !? »

Le Sirius en question enlaça sa filleule, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui se fana immédiatement quand il vu qui l'accompagnait.

« Qu'est qu'il fait là, lui ? »

Hermione apparut alors derrière Sirius. Elle enlaça sa fille. Elle avait l'impression qu'un siècle avait passé depuis la dernière fois où elles s'étaient vues. Puis elle vu Rogue, son ancien professeur, son amant d'une nuit, le père de sa fille. Sévélia se sentit idiote. Elle avait entendu parler de la haine entre Sirius et son père et craignait que ça tourne mal.

« On peut rentrer ? «

Sa mère sourit en retenant Sirius par le bras ayant peur qu'il morde Rogue. Sévélia entra dans la maison, suivit de Rogue, qui salua Hermione uniquement. Le maître des Potions se sentait stupide d'avoir accepter l'invitation. Hermione avait tant changé. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente fluette qu'elle était autrefois.

Ses cheveux étaient restés les mêmes. Elle avait un visage plus rond et doux : un visage de mère. Quelques rides d'expression marquaient son visage, mais c'était tout. Elle avait grandi de quelques centimètres. Sa grossesse l'avait transformée : plus de poitrine et de hanches, mais sans être grosse. Elle était très belle. Si belle que Rogue regretta de ne pas avoir été présent pendant ces 17 années.

Sirius grognait presque. Hermione lui jeta un regard meurtrier, prit une grande bouffé d'air frais et l'informa :

« Le professeur Rogue est le père de Sévélia, alors je te prierais d'être gentil et d'aller rallumer le feu. Il fait froid.»

Sirius surprit par son ton, commença à sortir de l'entrée pour aller dans le salon, mais se ravisa.

« C'est le père de Sévélia ?

-Oui !

-Mais… Sévélia est ta fille ?

-Oui Sirius !

-Mais, alors ça veut dire que toi et ce… avaient… ?

-Je suppose que tu sais comment on fait les enfants, Sirius ? Cela répond donc à ta question. »

Sirius avait l'air d'avoir avalé un elfe de maison entier. Hermione lui sourit gentiment, pour lui proposer de quittait la pièce. Il sortit. Hermione soupira :

« Il doit vieillir… Ma puce, tu peux sortir deux secondes ? Pattenrond aurait besoin d'un câlin !

-Maman, dit moi juste que vous voulez parler, ça ira plus vite. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant l'insolence de sa fille qui sortait de la pièce. Elle regarda discrètement Rogue qui lui sourit, gêné.

« Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas que tu était enceinte ?

-C'était exclu, et vous… _tu _le sais. Répondit elle, surprise qu'il aborde si vite le sujet. Et puis, qu'aurait-tu fais ? On se connaissait à peine tous les deux. »

Il soupira.

« Elle te ressemble beaucoup…

-Miss je sais tout ? »

Il acquiesça, surprise qu'elle se souvienne de ce stupide surnom. Peut être l'avait-il plus toucher qu'il ne le croyait à l'époque.

« Désolé d'être arrivé comme ça… Elle m'avait dit que tu était d'accord. Et je l'ai cru… »

Elle ne fut pas surprise du mensonge de cette dernière.

« Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour Malefoy. C'est ton filleul, non ? Si je lui demande ce qui c'est passé, elle va encore dire que je la surprotége !

- J'ai l'impression que c'est réglé… Il faudra tout de même que j'ai une petite discussion avec Nathanaël, enfin avec _Malefoy_… »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Sirius partit le lendemain, ne pouvant plus supporter Rogue. Celui-ci tentait par tous les moyens d'être discret, mais pour Sirius, c'était insuffisant… bien évidemment… de plus, il avait soit disant besoin de discuter avec Lupin.

Les cinq jours de veille de Noël de déroulèrent sans encombre. La neige tombait presque tout le temps et il leur était presque impossible de sortir. Hermione avait des discussions ennuyeuses à mourir avec Rogue sur les potions, les sortilèges et autres…

La veille de Noël, Severus retourna à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait besoin de lui. Hermione pensa qu'une discussion sur le fils Malefoy devenait obligatoire.

« Ça s'est fini comment, cette histoire avec Malefoy ?

_(-Sur un lit…)_

-Oh… plutôt bien, enfin, on s'évite…

-Il n'a rien tenté de violent sur toi ?

_(-Si, mais il s'est vite fait pardonné.)_

-Non. Rien.

-Il n'a rien fait qui puisse t'humilier ?

_(-Si tout le temps, mais ce n'est pas un Malefoy pour rien !)_

-Non, maman. Rien.

-Ma chérie, commença Hermione, je sais que…en ce moment… tu as peut-être des envies, des pulsions qui te donnent envie de faire certaines choses et…

-Tu me parle de sexe ou je rêve ? demanda Sévélia.

-Je suis sérieuse, Sévélia ! Non, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que... tu ne devrais pas obéir à ces pulsions. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, juste de l'attirance physique qui fait que tu peux désirer le corps d'un autre, sans pour autant ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

-Tu es un peu mal placée pour parler, répliqua Sévélia. Et puis quel rapport avec Natha… euh avec Malefoy ?

-Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était beau ?

-Et alors ? Je trouve bien Diego Luna beau, je coucherais pas avec lui pour autant… Enfin, si je réfléchis bien… peut être qu'après tout…

-Sévélia ! Tu peux être sérieuse cinq minutes ?

-Ok ! Nathanaël est le mec le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie… Il a cette façon de lécher ses lèvres quand il a fini son repas, ou de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux pour se dégager le visage… bref il me fait craquer physiquement. Mais il est aussi méprisant, orgueilleux, hautain, bref, il m'insupporte. Alors, ne te fais pas de soucis, d'accord ? »

Hermione acquiesça, pas tout a fait rassurée.

_**°¤_¤°**_

« Je peux l'ouvrir ?

-Dans 3…2…1… Ouvrez vos cadeaux ! »

Rogue sourit en voyant la pile de cadeaux accumulés sur les genoux de sa fille : bijoux, CD, livres... Il lui avait offert son exemplaire du « Manuel avancé de préparation en potions » de Libabus Borage. Il lui avait servi pendant toute sa scolarité et il y avait mis des conseils personnels. Harry Potter l'avait utilisé pendant sa sixième année à Poudlard et Hermione grimaça en le reconnaissant.

Sévélia eut l'air ravie. Il offrit un collier à hermione. Un collier incrusté de pierre verte, censé repoussé le malheur.

Plus tard dans la cuisine, Hermione lui dit.

« Tu l'a gâté, dis donc. Trois cadeaux ! C'est pour rattraper le temps perdu ?

- Je ne lui ai offert que le livre !

- Mais... et le collier et, la peluche avec laquelle elle dort ?

- De quoi parles tu ? »

A l'évidence, il n'y comprenait rien. Sévélia entra dans la cuisine. Hermione la regardait, un air suspect sur le visage.

« Qui t'as offert le chien et le collier ?

- Je ne sais pas, et ce n'était pas signé, enfin... si. C'était signé 'Le chien', répondit elle.

Rogue sursauta.

« Quel genre de chien ?

-Un labrador blond »

Rogue serra les dents. Pantalon. Armoire. Chien. C'était trop de coïncidences pour réellement en être.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Les vacances de Noël passèrent à une vitesse alarmante.

Sévélia s'ennuyait un peu de Poudlard, tant les discussions de ses parents étaient sans intérêt : potion, école, sorts…

Elle se retrouva à Poudlard si rapidement qu'elle crut ne jamais être parti.

Le désir de revoir Nathanaël était plus puissant que la tristesse de quitter sa mère.

Sévélia était dans les toilettes des filles quand elle entendit une conversation qui allait rapidement modifier ses intentions envers Malefoy.

Une certaine Maria Gomez discutait avec Vickie Crabbe devant les miroirs alors que Sévélia était dans l'une des cabines.

Maria Gomez se peinturlurait de maquillages comme d'habitude, alors que Vickie la regardait, l'admirant presque.

« Tu l'aurais vu ! Commença Maria. Il était parfait. C'est dingue. Il est simplement le meilleur coup de ma vie. Et je ne suis pas prête à le lâcher ! Malefoy est une vraie bête ! Je n'ai jamais autant eu d'orgasmes!

-Tu veux dire qu'il est mieux que Davis ?

-Mille fois mieux ! Il embrasse comme un dieu et m'a fait des trucs extraordinaires ! -Elle baissa la voix. J'envie cette petite garce de Sévélia d'être dans son dortoir.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas couché avec elle, quand même ?

-Bien sur que si ! Il s'en vantait la dernière fois. Elle n'est pas si bonne que ça ! C'est ce qu'il a dit à Zabini. Et Patty m'a dit qu'elle les a vu faire à la bibliothèque. Et puis c'est clair que cette sale sang de bourbe craque pour lui ! Elle bave presque à chaque fois qu'elle le voit.

-C'est sur ! Il la mettra enceinte comme son père avait mis enceinte la petite Parvati et se débarrassera d'elle. Il doit bien se foutre d'elle. »

Sévélia respira un bon coup avant de fondre en larmes. Ce garçon avait décidément un don pour la faire pleurer.

Elle revit Malefoy le soir même de son retour à Poudlard. Il entra dans la salle commune, clean pour une fois.

« Sévélia ! T'es revenue ? »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, luttant contre son envie de le frapper.

Complètement abasourdi, il la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

« J'avais imaginer un autre genre de retrouvailles.

-Moi aussi, figure toi ! répliqua t-elle. Maria est bonne j'espère ? Parce qu'il faudra te contenter d'elle pendant un bon bout de temps. »

Il s'installa près d'elle sur le lit, puis d'un air provocateur, lui annonça.

« C'était pour passer le temps… Rien du tout d'important, même si je t'avoue, qu'effectivement elle est bonne. Et puis, je ne me rappelle pas que nous ayons signés un contrat d'exclusivité tout les deux. Nous ne sommes pas mariés que je sache. »

Il caressa ses cheveux, puis plus tendrement, lui susurra :

« J'ai envie de toi…

- Je t'autorise à te branler en pensant à moi, ça te va ? Et maintenant, sors de ma chambre ! »

La première semaine de reprise de cours fut la plus dure de la vie de Sévélia. Les professeurs commençaient à leur parler des ASPIC. Elle passait son temps entre les cours, ses devoirs, ses révisions, ne prenant le temps de manger que la nuit, en allant voir les elfes de maison, dans les cuisines. Mais elle ne dormait plus.

Nathanaël aussi travaillait beaucoup, s'endormant sur ses bouquins, les cernes violacés s'agrandissant de jour en jour. Il trouvait tout de même le temps de ramener Maria dans son dortoir. Elle était devenue sa petite amie officielle, ce qui donna à la jeune fille un air supérieur. Il ne s'était jamais casé avant et ça étonna tout le monde. Il n'était pas rare de les voir collés l'un contre l'autre comme des limaces. Souvent à la bibliothèque, ce qui dérangeait grandement Sévélia qui y passait presque tout son temps.

Mais Malefoy dépassa les bornes, un samedi soir de Janvier. Quand Sévélia revint dans leur salle commune, Malefoy et Maria était en sous vêtements, sur le canapé. Sévélia tenta de rester impassible.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprend pas dans SALLE COMMUNE, Malefoy ? »

Nathanaël se redressa, remarquant enfin sa présence, et poussa Maria qui s'écroula sur le sol.

Sévélia leva les yeux au ciel et partit dans sa chambre, remarquant le regard de Malefoy sur son corps.

_Peut-être que le désir est moins puissant que l'amour mais il est tout de même assez fort pour me faire du mal. Pourquoi faut il qu'il soit si beau ? Et si sexy ? C'est un Malefoy, un crétin, un inculte, un stupide crâneur, un bellâtre gominé qui fait tourner toutes les têtes, sans pour autant en avoir une… Je dis n'importe quoi ! S'il travaillait plus, il me battrait dans presque tout les cours ! Je suis stupide de pensait autant à lui ! Et d'avoir autant envie de lui… parce que j'ai envie de lui, plus que jamais je n'ai eu envie de quoi que ce soit… Si seulement je n'avais pas entendu cette stupide conversation entre cette garce et Vickie… J'aurais été avec lui, là maintenant, dans ses bras…_ Elle fut interrompue par des cris provenant de la salle commune des préfets. Elle ne comprit que des brides de conversations mais, elle en entendu assez pour savoir qu'il rompait. Une porte claqua. Quelques minutes plus tard, il frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Sévélia ? Je peux entrer ? »

Elle enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour ne plus l'entendre. Nathanaël entra dans sa chambre et s'assit près d'elle, sur son lit.

« Tu m'as réellement manqué, tu sais ? Tu es la personne… la femme la plus belle et la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Mais… je ne suis pas un garçon pour toi…

-Pourquoi ? » Chuchota t-elle en se relevant légèrement.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille.

« Tu es une sang de bourbe et je déteste les gens de ta… race. Et puis les filles d'un soir, ça a toujours été mon truc. En plus, je ne veux pas te faire de mal… et je t'en ferais…

-Je te demande pas de m'épouser… juste de … »

Sa voix se brisa. Il lui sourit et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

« J'ai envie de toi, Sévélia… je n'ai jamais autant désiré quoi que ce soit… »

Elle l'embrassa.

« Moi non plus… »

Il l'allongea délicatement en l'embrassant avec fougue. Il l'aida à enlever son t-shirt. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'imaginer qu'il était avec Maria, une fille sans intérêt cinq minutes auparavant ; et que maintenant il était avec la fille qui hantait tous ses fantasmes depuis Noël. Il regrettait presque que Maria l'ait déjà déshabillé. Pour lui, rien n'était plus sexy qu'une femme lui enlevant ses vêtements. Il embrassa ses seins après l'avoir débarrassé de son soutien gorge. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, priant pour que, cette fois si, Rogue n'intervienne pas. Il embrassa son ventre plat, son nombril, fit glisser sa jupe. Il baisa doucement sa cuisse. Elle pensa un long soupir, sentant son entrejambe s'humidifier au contact des lèvres glacés de son amant. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage embrassant toutes les parties de son corps qui -en général- n'appartenait qu'à elle. Nathanaël sentait son érection coincée dans son caleçon. Il avait apprit à se retenir à quinze ans à peine, et savait qu'il pourrait encore se contrôlé. Il glissa un doigt dans le coté de son string. Sévélia l'observa, un air interrogateur sur le visage. _Pourquoi ne m'enlève t-il pas ce truc ? Il ne sert plus à rien de toute façon !_

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

-Ton père… » Soupira t-il.

Elle éclata de rire, et l'embrassa avec passion. Il fit glisser son string le long de ses cuisses… de ses mollets… de ses pieds… et le lança par dessus le lit. Il s'allongea à ses cotés. Elle le débarrassa de son caleçon. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité … S'il avait déjà fait perdre leur virginité à plusieurs filles, il se rendit compte qu'avec elle, ce serait différent. Elle prit son sexe d'une main et commença alors un long va et vient. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il soupira :

« C'est en toi que je veux jouir ! »

Elle le lâcha et s'allongea, l'entraînant contre elle. Elle susurra avec une pointe d'hésitation.

« Prends moi. »

Il l'embrassa lentement en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son parfum avait encore changé… Il lui était inconnu : un parfum moldu sans doute, mais l'odeur était parfaite, se mariant parfaitement avec la jeune fille. Il sourit de son adorable sourire en coin. Elle écarta lentement les jambes, tremblante d'excitation, prête à l'accueillir, comme elle le rêvait depuis Septembre. Il glissa lentement en elle en l'embrassant. Il n'entra pas complètement, ayant peur de lui faire mal.

« Naël… je suis pas en sucre… »

Il entra entièrement et brusquement, comme pour la punir de ses paroles moqueuses. Mais quelle magnifique punition ! Elle ne put retenir un cri : mélange de bonheur et de douleur. Il s'inquiéta, ayant peur d'avoir été trop brutal.

« Ça va ? »

Elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui. Il prit ça comme un oui.

Il allait et venait en elle, tantôt doucement, tantôt rapidement. Elle gémissait à chaque pénétration, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille du jeune homme. Quand il sentit qu'il allait jouir, il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Sévélia et y murmura :

« Je t'aime. »

Ils furent alors tenaillés d'un puissant orgasme, en même temps.

Tous les muscles de leurs corps se contractèrent. Et ils restèrent tout deux, sans bouger, pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis Nathanaël s'écroula sur le coté, un sourire ému sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Comme une décharge électrique. Elle respira un grand coup.

« Tu m'aimes ? » demanda t-elle, hésitante.

Il acquiesça.

« Tu en doutes ?

-Un peu… avoua t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé avant. Mais je n'ai jamais rien senti d'aussi puissant que ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, je n'ai jamais aimé, mais…

-Je t'aime aussi… » Le coupa t-elle.

Sévélia et Nathanaël ne quittèrent pas leur lit jusqu'au lundi matin. Ils firent l'amour tant de fois qu'il furent plus fatigués que jamais.

« Naël… tu crois qu'on doit le dire à mon père et aux autres ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une idée. Du moins pas pour l'instant. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

« Nathanaël ? Pourrai-je te parler cinq minutes s'il te plait ? »

La fin du cours de potions du lundi matin rendait Malefoy heureux. Sévélia et lui avaient prévu de se retrouver dans leur salle commune à l'heure du déjeuner. Mais Rogue dérangeait ses plans, comme une certaine fois que Nathanaël préférait oublier.

Il attendit que tout les élèves soit sortit puis retrouva Rogue près de son bureau.

« Salut parrain ! Ça faisait longtemps…

- Je ne veut pas te parler de la pluie et du beau temps ; maugréa Rogue.

- De quoi alors ? demanda Nathanaël, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne veuille pas parler de Sévélia.

- De Sévélia. »

Nathanaël tiqua légèrement.

« Pourquoi ? L'interrogea t il, se donnant volontairement un air bête.

- Le chien. Répondit simplement Rogue.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Pourquoi lui as tu offert ces chiens ? Et qu'est ce que ton pantalon faisait dans sa chambre ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Et tu m'insultes en pensant que je pourrais offrir quoi que ce soit à une sale sang de bourbe. »

Il s'excusa mentalement auprès de Sévélia. Rogue se tordait sur sa chaise, retenant la colère qui montait en lui. Il n'avait pas du tout confiance en Nathanaël. Et pour cause. Celui ci lui avait tant de fois raconté ses aventures d'un soir, ces choses horribles qui n'avait désormais plus aucun sens. Il avait fait tant de mal à tant de filles, Rogue ne pourrait accepter que ce petit salaud sortes avec sa fille.

« Ne me ment pas ! S'énerva t-il.

- Je ne te mens pas ! Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? »

Les yeux de Rogue sortaient presque de leurs orbites. Il avait assez patienté. Il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu t'ais toujours surnommé le chien ! »

Nathanaël, quant à lui, avait un air très calme. Pour l'instant, rien ne pouvait briser son flegme soigneusement étudié.

« Je te répète que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Répéta t-il.

-Il y a donc un épouvantard dans l'armoire de la chambre de Sévélia, c'est ça ?

Nathanaël serra les dents et marmonna :

« Tu te fais des films ! »

Le ton arrogant du jeune homme déplu fortement à Rogue qui bondit de sa chaise et hurla :

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je te connais, Nathanaël ! Tu es un sale petit con ! Tu ne feras pas de mal à Sévélia ! Tu ne sortiras pas avec elle ! Si tu es avec elle, tu lui feras du mal, je le sais ! Je suis certain que tu étais dans cette armoire et que tu lui as offert ces cadeaux ! »

Le flegme de Nathanaël se brisa.

« Qu'est ce que tu veut entendre ? Que je baise ta fille, c'est ça ? »

Le poing de Rogue s'abattit violemment sur le coté du nez de Nathanaël et sur son œil gauche. Quelques gouttes de sang atterrirent sur les parchemins qui reposaient sur le bureau.

Nathanaël se tenait le nez, essayant en vain de retenir les flots de sang qui sortaient de ses narines.

« Oh putain ! T'es devenu dingue ? Je me tire ! »

Il avança rapidement vers la sortie. Rogue l'interpella :

« Si j'apprend qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre Sévélia et toi, je t'assure que ça ira très mal pour toi ! »

Nathanaël ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il parcourut les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie. Il voyait un peu mal de l'œil gauche, et le sang qui l'aveuglait dégoulinait sur sa chemise.

Il s'était laissé emporté, mais les paroles de son parrain l'avaient atteintes plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il n'avait pas non plus confiance en lui : il allait la faire souffrir, il en était certain… Mais il l'aimait, plus que tout, plus que toutes.

_**°¤_¤°**_

« Et il t'a cogné, comme ça, sans raison ? S'étonna Sévélia.

- Il n'a peut être pas apprécier l'expression "baiser" !?

Elle préféra ne plus poser de questions.

« Tu as l'air étrange depuis ce midi… commenta t elle.

- Mon parrain m'a frappé… alors…

- Ce n'est que ça ? Tenta t elle.

- Mon père sais que tu existes » bafouilla t il.

Sévélia ne voyait pas le problème.

« Tu as honte de moi ?

- Non ! Mais… mon père est un ancien mangemort. Lui et rogue s'entendent très bien, vraiment très bien et savoir qu'un ancien mangemort a eu une relation, plutôt intime avec une sang de bourbe… Il aura du mal à accepter. »

Sévélia caressa le nez de Nathanaël, avec douceur. Celui ci grimaça de douleur.

Ils étaient tous deux allongés sur le lit de Nathanaël, nus sous les couvertures vertes et or ornés de serpents.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir ?

-N'y comptes pas ! » Rugit-il.

Il se glissa sous la couverture et lui embrassa jambes et seins.

**__****°¤_¤°**

**Bisous bisous. Reviews Reviews.**

**Bewitch _ Tales**


	4. Partie 4

**Attirance Hors-Norme. Partie 4.**

**Chapitre 12 :** Non déclaré.  
**Chapitre 13 :** Promesses non tenues...  
**Chapitre 14 :** Excuses.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Sévélia et Guenièvre se baladaient dans le parc de Poudlard en plein mois de février. L'air glacé faisait trembler Sévélia, alors que le seul fait de parler de Viktor Dubois réchauffait Guenièvre. Viktor était le nouveau petit copain de Guenièvre, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, le fils d'Olivier Dubois. Et Guenièvre était folle de lui, à l'évidence. Sévélia était pressée de retrouver Nathanaël dans leur salle commune. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour faire taire Guenièvre. Le sujet Viktor semblait être inépuisable. « Viktor est trop trop sexy ! » « Il embrasse bien ! « « Et il fait de ces trucs… » Elle finissait chaque phrase par des gloussements suraigus. _Atroce ! Elle peut pas se taire cinq minutes ? _Elle avait parlé de Nathanaël à Guenièvre qui avait posé des question obscènes pendant près d'un quart d'heure : « C'est vrai qu'elle est … grosse ? » « Il s'y prend bien ? » « Il est aussi endurant qu'on le dit ? » Sévélia s'était contenté d'une série de réponses évasives.

C'est alors qu'elles commençaient à rentrer, qu'une ombre noire s'approcha des deux jeunes filles. Sévélia se tourna vers Guenièvre dont les yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur. Elle ne regardait pas l'homme, contrairement à Sévélia, mais le ciel. La marque des ténèbres planait dans le ciel vide d'étoiles. Guenièvre laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues rosit par le froid. Elle se souvenait des premières années de sa vie où les mangemorts continuaient à terroriser les sorciers. Elle se rappelait de cette marque qui flottait au dessus de sa maison et du corps de sa grand-mère qui reposer sur le sol de la cuisine. Sévélia n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Genièvre saisit son bras et l'entraîna en lui ordonnant de courir. Le saule cogneur ne semblait pas être d'accord pour les laisser passer. Sévélia s'emmêla les pieds dans une des racines qui ressortait et tomba à plat ventre. Guenièvre continua à courir sans un regard pour son amie.

Sévélia essayait désespérément de se relever, mais la peur la paralysait.

Le mangemort découvrit son visage, qui était recouvert d'une capuche noir. Il observa la jeune fille pendant un millième de secondes pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de celle qu'il cherchait. Elle ressemblait tant à son père qu'aucun doute ne lui était permis. Un sentiment de trahison envahit sournoisement sa poitrine. Comment son meilleur ami, son père de remplacement avait-il pu s'abaisser à engrosser une sang de bourbe ? Son regard dégoutté transperça Sévélia. L'homme respirait le mépris.

« Bonsoir, sale bâtarde de sang de bourbe. »

Sévélia eut la très désagréable impression d'entendre la voix de Nathanaël en plus grave. Elle se retourna sur le sol, ne parvenant pas à se dégager de la racine emmêlée à son pied. Le mangemort ressemblait trait pour trait à Nathanaël, en plus vieux, ridé, plus carré de visage et avec des cheveux beaucoup plus longs. Drago Malefoy.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était au courant de son existence, et qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

Il leva sa baguette vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière fouilla sa poche à la recherche de la sienne. Introuvable. Elle remarqua alors le bout de bois, trop bien taillé pour être une simple branche, à un peu plus d'un mètre devant elle. Impossible de l'attraper. Le ricanement amer de Drago brisa le silence du parc. Drago visa la jeune fille :

« Avada… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir d'énoncer la formule. Un énorme labrador blond sauta sur lui et le planta ses cros à sa cuisse. Malefoy poussa un cri de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol. Le chien grognait en regardant l'homme. Du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche.

Malefoy leva sa baguette vers le chien, le chien le mordit une deuxième fois au bras.

« Endoloris ! » Hurla Malefoy.

Le chien hurla de douleur, le corps secoué de spasme.

Sévélia observa les yeux du chien. Les mêmes yeux qu'elle voyait à chaque fois qu'un orgasme la saisissait.

« Naël … » murmura t-elle.

Et avec un élan de courage, elle sauta sur sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme ensanglanté.

« Stupéfix ! »

Drago Malefoy se figea. Le chien, tout endolori, se releva et s'approcha de Sévélia.

Elle glissa sa main dans son poil et chuchota :

« Naël ? »

Le chien reprit alors sa forme humaine.

« Animagus non déclaré. Ne le dis à personne. »

Sur ses mots, ils remontèrent tous les deux dans leur salle commune, laissant le corps inerte de Drago et en le réanimant que depuis la fenêtre de leur chambre.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le mois de février passa à une vitesse infernale. Entre les révisions pour ses ASPIC et la relation cachée qu'elle entretenait avec Nathanaël, Sévélia ne voyait presque plus son père. Ce dernier passait son temps à enlever des points à Nathanaël, même s'l était dans sa propre maison, pour des raisons totalement stupides. Tous les élèves s'étonnaient du nouveau mode de vie du jeune Malefoy. Car aux yeux du monde, il ne sortait avec personne. Les rumeurs allaient bon train : un sortilège avait rendu son sexe minuscule, il avait des problèmes d'érection, il avait changé de bord et était devenu gay, il s'était marié… Et ces rumeurs faisaient rire Sévélia qui pensait : _Si seulement ils savaient… _Et elle et Nathanaël plaisantaient sur ces rumeurs pendant des heures.

Nathanaël était désormais sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour Sévélia. Après avoir mordu son père, il s'était rendu compte que rien n'aurait pu le détourner de la jeune fille.

« Sévélia ? Tu vas bien ? »

Sévélia était enfermée dans les toilettes depuis plus d'une demie heure. Elle en sortit, les yeux bouffis et rougis, l'air fatigué et plus pâle que d'habitude. Il la regarda, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Ça fait trois jours que tu vomis tous les matins ! Tu vas bien ? »

Sévélia se blottit dans ses bras.

« J'ai peur de… avoua t-elle.

- Peur de quoi ? » S'étonna t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, un air coupable se gravant sur son visage.

« Je crois que… que je suis… enceinte… »

Il la lâcha vivement et la regarda, plus inquiet encore.

« Tu crois ? On… on a fait attention pourtant… »

S'il était à présent certain de l'aimer, il n'était pas certain d'être capable à l'assumer. Et si elle était enceinte, il sera bien obliger d'assumer. Elle s'inquiétait elle aussi, mais elle était certaine d'arriver à s'en sortir.

« Naël, je suis désolée… soupira t-elle.

- De quoi ?

- De t'apporter autant de problèmes.

- Je t'aime et rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments pour toi… »

Il l'embrassa avec plus de passion que d'habitude.

« Je ne te quitterais jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si tu es enceinte, même si je dois défier mon père, le tien… »

Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Il venait de lui faire une promesse qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir. Avoir un enfant maintenant serait une véritable malédiction. Elle l'enlaça, glissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, appréciant l'odeur de son parfum et de son after shave. Elle mordit son cou, puis remonta doucement pour mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Il poussa un râle de plaisir. Sévélia l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit et s'installa au dessus de lui, une fois qu'il fut installé. Ses hormones devaient la déranger : elle n'avait autant eu envie de lui.

_**°¤_¤°**_

« Malefoy ? Je peux te parler ? »

Maria Gomez interpella Malefoy à la sortie du cours de métamorphoses. Nathanaël la suivit dans un couloir.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Toi ! » Répondit elle sournoisement.

Sa ténacité aurait plu à Nathanaël autrefois, mais maintenant, ça le dérangeait.

« J'ai cours, désolé. »

Il commença à s'éloigner. Elle le retint. Elle le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa langoureusement en glissant sa main sous sa chemise.

« Avoue que tu en as envie ! »

De son autre main, elle défit sa braguette.

« Tu ne pourras pas te contenter de cette sale sang de bourbe toute ta vie ! »

Il la poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle se cogna la tête contre le mur. Il serrait les poings.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

- Elle n'est pas faites pour toi et au fond de toi tu le sais ! »

Elle partit avec un geste de la main, plus qu'aguicheur.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Quand Nathanaël entra dans la chambre, Sévélia était allongée sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de venir en cours de toute la journée. Elle observait le plafond, sans ciller. Il s'approcha d'elle et remarqua que ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'était pas en DCFM, cet après midi. Le professeur Lupin m'a demandé si tu allais bien.

- Je suis enceinte. Le test est positif. »

Il s'allongea à ses cotés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle laissa les larmes dégringoler sur ses joues. Elle ne pleurait pas de joie comme il semblait le croire, mais de peur et d'inquiétude. Elle voulait finir ses études, se marier, trouver un travail puis avoir des enfants, plus tard. Il la serra plus fort, une boule s'était formée dans son estomac.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

Elle se leva et observa longuement la réaction de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Le garder, _bien évidemment_. »

Il l'embrassa.

« Moi aussi… ça va être dur de l'annoncer à nos parents… »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tant qu'on sera tout les deux, tout ira bien. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Il la serra plus fort. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de réconfort et d'aide. Besoin de quelqu'un pour les soutenir.

Ils firent l'amour comme jamais, avec plus d'amour et de passion que jamais.

Elle s'endormit. Il l'observa, paisible et calme. Il glissa sa main sur le ventre de Sévélia et se baissa pour embrasser son nombril.

« Toi aussi, je t'aimerai. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Maria Gomez devint le plus gros problème de Nathanaël, très rapidement. Elle se mit à le suivre dans tous les couloirs et à s'asseoir avec lui dans tous les cours. Elle arborait des tenues de plus en plus légères. Et Nathanaël avait beau être amoureux de Sévélia, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Maria particulièrement attirante… _non, pas attirante, bandante._

Un soir qu'il rentrait dans son dortoir, elle était là, allongée sur son lit, vêtue uniquement d'une nuisette.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » demanda t-il.

Sa voix avait légèrement flanché. Elle répondu tranquillement :

« Je t'attendais. »

La voix de Maria laissait entendre ce à quoi elle s 'attendait. Il ordonna, pas très convaincu.

« Sort, s'il te plait ! »

Maria enleva la nuisette, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps sans défaut de l'adolescente. Elle avait beaucoup plus de poitrine que Sévélia et il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle fut nue très rapidement. Elle écarta doucement les jambes. La proposition la plus alléchante qu'il eut depuis longtemps.

Et il ne pu la refuser.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et sans plus de cérémonie, se rapprocha d'elle et la pénétra brutalement.

Ce fut mille fois moins romantique et bien qu'avec Sévélia. Il avait la très désagréable impression d'être redevenu lui même. Un coup sans lendemain, qui, il s'en rendit compte trop tard, pourrait lui faire perdre beaucoup.

Sévélia crut qu'une partie d'elle se brisait quand elle entendit les gémissements et les cris de Maria, provenant de la chambre de Nathanaël. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et se mit à pleurer.

Elle lui avait fait confiance…

…elle était enceinte de lui…

…et le plus stupide…

…c'est qu'elle l'aimait.

Nathanaël ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il vira Maria après avoir couché avec elle, mais n'osa pas aller voir Sévélia. Il était presque sûr qu'elle l'avait entendu… et les prochains jours le lui prouveraient. Il se sentait sale, mal, et stupide. Il lui avait tout promis, et c'était éclipsé à la première occasion.

Sévélia ignora Nathanaël pendant toute la dernière semaine de mars. Elle évitait ainsi la confrontation et son issu qui pourrait être dramatique. Même si elle devait élever seule son enfant, elle le ferait. Après tout, ça mère l'avait fait, pourquoi pas elle ? Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Elle accoucherait début octobre si tout allait bien.

Nathanaël la suivait 24h sur 24, vérifiant si elle allait bien. Il voulait lui parler, s'excuser, se faire pardonner par n'importe quel moyen, mais il avait peur que leur discussion se termine mal. Il passa trois nuits dans son lit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il essuyait ses larmes, sachant qu'elle les avait versé par sa faute. Puis l'observait, s'attardant sur son ventre arrondi. Fille ? Ou garçon ? Il priait pour que ce soit un garçon. Il pourrait lui apprendre à jouer au Quidditch, et à draguer. Il s'y voyait déjà.

Le dimanche, il passa la nuit à caresser son ventre, comme la veille, et l'avant veille. Mais cette fois ci, elle se réveilla.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? » demanda t-elle sèchement.

Elle prit la main de jeune homme, et l'enleva de son ventre.

« Vas t'en, s'il te plait! »

Les larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux. Il baissa les siens.

« Je t'en pris… écoutes moi! Et sans me couper la parole! (Aucune réaction de Sévélia, il prit le risque de continuer) J'ai… j'ai passé ma vie à coucher à droite à gauche. Elle me draguer depuis plus d'un mois et je… ça m'a angoissé je crois, cette histoire de bébé et … je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais perdu. J'ai craqué. Et je m'en veux, si tu savais ce que je m'en veux… »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait réellement ce qu'il pensait, sans artifice, sans vouloir obtenir autre chose qu'un pardon qu'il osait à peine espérer. Elle le regardait, voyant les mots se bousculer dans son esprit. Quand elle fut sûr qu'il avait terminé, une boule de stress se forma dans sa gorge, comprenant que c'était à son tour de parler.

« Imagines ce que j'ai du ressentir, pauvre idiot! Toi, tu peux te défiler, pas moi! C'est moi qui suis enceinte, c'est moi qui serais obligé d'assumer! Toi, tu peux te défiler, personne ne s'en rendra compte. TU AS LE CHOIX! Tu as toujours eu le choix. Je ne veux pas que notre relation devienne une obligation pour toi. Mais… je ne te reconnais plus, Nathanaël. J'avais l'impression de t'avoir changé sur ce point là, sur ta façon de voir les femmes, de me voir moi… Je me suis trompé. Je n'étais qu'une de tes…

-Tais toi ! C'était une erreur avec Maria ! Je veux avoir cet enfant avec toi ! Je t'aime !

-Alors prouves le! » Hurla Sévélia.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, qui leur parurent une éternité. Puis Sévélia brisa ce silence, devenu trop pesant.

« Si tu t'engages maintenant, tu ne pourras plus changer d'avis!

- Je sais, mais je veux passer ma vie avec toi. »

Il reposa sa main sur son ventre avant d'ajouter :

« Je veux passer ma vie avec vous! »

Elle le jaugea quelques instants.

« Je ne veux pas de toi ce soir. Je dois réfléchir. Et je tiens à te dire que c'est ta dernière chance, à toi de la saisir. »

Il se leva, devinant que la discussion était close, puis l'embrassa doucement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Sévélia se rendormit, décidant que dans tout les cas, elle devait l'annoncer à sa mère. Le plus tôt possible.

_« Maman,_

_Je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis noël et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai un emploi du temps plutôt chargé. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, des choses à se dire face à face. Pourrait-on se retrouver à Pré-au-lard, le week end du 3avril. Samedi, vers midi, chez Rosmerta ? C'est très important, alors je t'en pris, sois là._

_Je t'aime, Sévélia. »_

Hermione s'inquiéta après avoir lu la lettre de sa fille. D'ordinaire, elle préférait tout dire dans les lettres. Ça devait être important, très important.

**__****°¤_¤°**

Sévélia ignora Nathanaël toute la matinée du lendemain. Plus pour lui faire du mal que parce qu'elle devait encore réfléchir. En effet, elle avait prit sa décision depuis bien longtemps. Après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, elle lui lança un regard accrocheur et il la suivit jusqu'à la salle sur demande, qui étonnamment fut vide.

Nathanaël n'osait pas la regarder, le regard rivé au sol, il attendait qu'elle parle.

Elle prit une bouffée d'air frais.

« Je… je n'ai jamais autant haï que je te hais. (Il blêmit) Mais je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé. »

Il osa enfin la regarder. Elle souriait.

« Mais, je te jure que si tu me refais un coup de ce genre… tu le regretteras amèrement. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit l'un des enfants bâtards venant s'ajouter aux nombreux enfants bâtards de ta famille. Je veux qu'il ou elle ait une famille. Et si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer ça, je préfère que tu t'en ailles maintenant !

- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais. »

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'embrassa prudemment. Il lui faudrait plus de temps.

**__****°¤_¤°**

**Bisous bisous. Reviews Reviews.**

**Bewitch _ Tales**


	5. Partie 5

**Attirance Hors-Norme. Partie 5.**

**Chapitre 15 :** Papa & Maman...  
**Chapitre 16 :** MalefOy VS Granger.  
**Chapitre 17 :** Bienvenue.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Nathanaël décida de prévenir ses parents, avant que Sévélia ne préviennent les siens, au cas où ça tournerait mal. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette, et se retrouva en un clin d'œil dans le salon du manoir Malefoy. Serviteur, l'elfe de maison des Malefoy était en train de faire la poussière. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vu le jeune homme, puis s'inclina, son nez touchant presque le sol.

« Mon maître, cher maître, puis je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Couina la pauvre créature.

- Où est mon père ? »

L'elfe de maison lui désigna d'un doigt tordu la porte de la salle à manger. Il entra. Son père était assis à un bout de la table de trois mètres qui prenait toute la place. Sa mère, Gabrielle Delacour lui faisait face.

« Mon chéri ! Que fais tu ici ?! »

Drago Malefoy se retourna pour remarquer la présence de son fils.

« Assieds toi donc. »

Naël s'assit après avoir embrassé sa mère.

« Je dois vous parler, c'est important. »

Drago leva les yeux de son assiette et observa son fils, le questionnant du regard en voyant ses mains trembler.

« Que se passe t-il ?

- Je… je vais pas y allé par quatre chemins. J'ai une petite amie en ce moment. En fait, c'est plus qu'une simple petite amie… je … enfin bref… Je vais être père. »

Gabrielle lâcha son verre de vin et Drago se leva d'un bond.

« Qui est cette fille ?

-C'est Sévélia, Sévélia Granger. »

Gabrielle sourit.

« Granger, comme l'amie de Potter ?

-C'est sa fille. »

Drago ferma les yeux. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il aimait son fils. En bon Malefoy, Nathanaël était attrapeur, populaire, méprisant, orgueilleux, bref le fils Malefoy parfait.

« Que s'est-il passé dans ta tête quand tu as fait ça ?

- Je l'aime, papa. »

Drago éclata d'un rire froid et cassant.

« Tu l'aimes ? Tu ne peux pas aimer Nathanaël ! Tu ne peux pas aimer une sale sang de bourbe, impure, et bâtarde par dessus ça ! C'est…

- Je ne suis pas là pour avoir ta bénédiction. Le coupa Nathanaël. Je suis juste là pour te prévenir que tu vas être grand père ! »

Gabrielle se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari. Drago planta son regard dans celui de son fils.

« Je ne serais pas grand- père.

-Alors tu n'es plus mon père. »

Il commença alors à sortir pour rejoindre la cheminée, quand Drago l'interpella.

« Et comment feras-tu pour faire vivre ta famille ? »

Ça, Nathanaël l'avait prévu.

« Communiqué spécial : tu te souviens que c'est à moi que grand père à tout légué ! Et que je suis en âge de tout réclamer. Tu te souviens ? Attends que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire : fin de ta sixième année, celle où Rogue a du faire ton travail à ta place ! Parce que tu n'étais qu'un trouillard qui avait peur de tuer son directeur ! Tu te souviens quand il t'a déshérité ? »

Son père blêmit de honte. Oh oui, il s'en rappelait.

Sans un regard pour ses parents, Nathanaël disparut dans un éclair de fumée verte dans la cheminée familiale. S'il devait prendre tout l'argent de ses parents pour faire vivre Sévélia et leur enfant, il le ferait.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Sévélia entra aux trois balais au moins 15 minutes en avance. Elle avait hâte d'en finir. Elle commanda une bière au beurre. Nathanaël était assis à une table avec Zack Zabini, un serpentard. Mais il n'était pas là pour discuter. Il ne quitterait pas cette place tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu la réaction des parents de Sévélia. Il était même prêt à se faire cogner par Rogue, une seconde fois. Ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Sa famille à lui posait beaucoup plus de problèmes. Il n'avait jamais osé s'opposer à son père et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de sa réaction. De plus, tant que son père ne se résonnerait pas, sa mère ne lui parlerait pas. Sévélia lui sourit, en passant. Il lui répondit par un sourire encouragent. Elle s'assit face à lui, cinq tables plus loin, et fut rejointe par son père quelques minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est ce qui est si important, Sévélia ? Ça commence à m'inquiéter. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

- Papa, attends encore un peu, Maman va arriver. »

Nathanaël lui sourit tendrement. Un peu de courage serait le bienvenu. Hermione entra, commanda du jus de citrouille et s'assit à coté de Severus.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Sévélia puisa toute la force qui restait dans les yeux de Naël avant de se lancer.

« Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile. Et j'aimerai que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre. (Ils acquiescèrent) Je sors avec Nathanaël Malefoy. »

Rogue se retourna brusquement, il avait aperçu son filleul en entrant. Il commença à se lever. Sévélia le retint.

« Papa, non ! Tu as promis ! »

Rogue se réinstalla. Nathanaël se leva et s'avança jusqu'au bar. Hermione avait l'air très inquiète, sa voix partant dans les aïgus.

« Il est gentil avec toi, j'espère ?!

- Oui, maman. Il est loin d'être parfait mais il est gentil, très gentil. Avec moi du moins. Et je l'aime, et il… il m'aime. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. Sinon, je vous aurai prévenu depuis septembre. »

Rogue ferma les yeux. Un mal de tête insoutenable le frappait. Il observa le ventre de sa fille. Il avait remarqué qu'il s'était arrondi depuis quelques temps et qu'elle manquait souvent les cours le matin. Sévélia glissa sa main sur son ventre, geste qui lui était devenu habituel.

« Alors, voilà… Je suis enceinte. »

Rogue se leva brusquement et fonça à grands pas vers Nathanaël qui était toujours au bar. Hermione se leva et embrassa sa fille. Rogue se retrouva face à son filleul en quelques secondes à peine et le frappa de toutes ses forces à l'estomac. Nathanaël se plia en deux sous la force du coup. La moitié des clients du bar se retournèrent comme un seul homme et Sévélia et Hermione se rapprochèrent.

« Naël, ça va ? «

Tous les élèves qui entendirent 'Naël ' se regardèrent, guettant quelle était la réaction à adopter. Personne n'avait prévu ce couple là. Le Naël en question se releva, se demandant si il n'avait pas une côte en moins. Hermione tentait désespérément de retenir Rogue. Sévélia observait le tableau ridicule qu'ils formaient.

« On se donne en spectacle ! On ne pourrait pas parler de ça à Poudlard ?

Mais personne ne fit attention à elle. Rogue commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

« Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois ? Il n'est pas question que tu sortes avec ma fille ! Je te connais Nathanaël et je sais à quel point tu peux faire du mal aux gens.

-Fais moi un peu confiance ! répliqua Nathanaël.

-Te faire confiance ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

Sévélia sentait sa tête lui tourner. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, délicatement. Malefoy s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il remarqua le mouvement de Sévélia et s'arrêta net.

« Ça va ?

-Oui, juste… juste un étourdissement. »

Rogue, après s'être assuré que sa fille allait bien se retourna vers son filleul.

« Je ne t'autoriserais pas à vivre avec elle ! Quel preuve puis-je avoir ?

-Une preuve ?

-Une preuve de bonne foi, une preuve de ton amour pour elle ! »

Nathanaël observa Sévélia et son ventre arrondi. Il était resté, avait défié son père, renié sa famille. Sévélia serra les dents et se rapprocha de son père.

« Papa, Nathanaël ne te doit rien. Rien du tout. Et si tu veux une preuve, il est là. C'est la meilleure preuve qu'il puisse te donner. Viens, Naël, on s'en va. »

Hermione fusilla Rogue du regard. Nathanaël et Sévélia sortirent sous les dizaines de regards d'élèves, qui n'avaient rien de sympathiques.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Sévélia s'avachit sur le canapé de la salle commune. Nathanaël ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas toi. Mon père est un crétin ! Grommela t elle.

-Il t'aime, et il sait comment je traitais les filles pendant ces dernières années. J'irais lui parler demain… »

Il l'embrassa doucement, puis embrassa son ventre en murmurant autant à l'adresse de son enfant, qu'à celle de sa 'femme'.

« Tu sais, tes grand-mères sont plus cool que tes papis. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

A la fin de son cours de potion, Nathanaël s'approcha de son parrain.

« Je peux te parler ?

-C'est ce que tu es en train de faire si je ne m'abuse.

-C'est différent avec elle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Je l'aime vraiment. Et je sais que tu l'aimes. Mais je sais également que si elle doit choisir, elle me choisira. Et ce sera toi qui perdras quelqu'un.

-C'est une menace ?

-Non juste une constatation. J'ai affronté mon père. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. »

Rogue releva la tête, sortit sa baguette, et avant que Nathanaël n'ai pu bouger un doigt, lui lança un sort qu'il connaissait bien.

« _Legilimens_ »

Nathanaël vu alors défilé devant ses yeux des images par dizaines : sa rencontre avec Sévélia dans le train, quand il l'avait suivi dans les couloirs le premier soir, la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, quand il l'avait observé à Pré au lard, quand elle l'avait sorti de l'armoire blême et frissonnant, quand il avait passé toutes ses nuits à la regarder dormir…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était étalé de tout son long par terre devant de bureau de Rogue, qui lui sourit.

« Si tu lui fais du mal…

- Je ne lui en ferais pas. » Coupa Nathanaël.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Nathanaël retira son argent à Gringotts quelques jours plus tard et bien évidemment, Drago débarqua à Poudlard dans la semaine qui suivit. La dispute résonna dans toute la salle commune des préfets.

« Comment peux tu nous faire ça, à ta mère et à moi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Répondit Nathanaël sans le regarder.

-Laisse-la s'occuper de son gosse toute seule ! Et ne me parle pas de sentiments pour elle, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu tombes amoureux d'une sale…

-La ferme, papa ! »

Cette remarque fit l'effet d'une gifle à Drago.

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Sang de bourbe ou pas, c'est la femme que j'aime, et qu'elle soit enceinte n'influence en rien les sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Et je me permets de te rappeler qu'elle est également la fille de Rogue. »

Drago observa son fils pendant un millième de seconde puis tourna les talons.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Sévélia. Cette dernière tenta un sourire timide.

« Tu devrais faire attention, petite. Dans ton état, un accident, c'est vite arrivé. »

Sévélia serra les poings.

« C'est vous qui perdez tout, pas moi ! »

Elle entra dans la salle commune sans un regard pour Drago. Nathanaël était assis sur le canapé, sa tête entre les mains.

« J'ai croisé ton père dans le couloir. Dit elle à Nathanaël. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Mal... Très mal. »

Elle s'installa sur le bord du canapé et mit sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé, Naël. »

Il l'embrassa, puis caressa ses cheveux.

« Ça fait drôle ton ventre. Je suis pressé que tu accouches.

-Moi aussi, je me sens énorme. Confia t-elle.

-Je te trouve magnifique. Si tout ce passe bien, on aura le manoir fin juillet… »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Sévélia passerait ses examens en avance, et passait donc son temps plongée dans ses bouquins.

« Sévélia, je t'en supplie, lâches tes livres 5 minutes ! «

Elle passait ses examens le lendemain, mais Nathanaël avait vraiment besoin d'elle.

« Je finis ça et j'arrive ! »

Il était allongé sur son lit avec un magasine d'immobilier.

« Comment veux tu que je t'attende ? En plus, tu dois connaître ce livre par cœur ! En fait, 5 chambres, ça suffira ?

-Je ne compte pas avoir 15enfants, Naël.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé être fils unique… Alors je voudrais avoir une famille… nombreuse.

Elle quitta ses bouquins, et s'allongea près de lui.

« Combien ?

-Au moins trois… ou même quatre, ou cinq, jusqu'à…

-Stop ! Trois maximums ! C'est moi qui souffre en attendant. »

Il embrassa son ventre, maintenant très arrondi.

« Tu as très mal ? S'inquiéta t il.

-Pas tant que ça… J'espère que ce sera une fille.

-J'espère que ce sera un garçon !

-C'est compliqué un garçon !

-Je lui apprendrai à jouer au quidditch. Rêva t-il. Et puis, imagine la crise d'adolescence d'une fille.

-Un garçon, ce n'est pas mieux. Surtout si ce garçon est aussi dragueur qu'un homme que je connais… »

Il accusa le coup, puis lui tira la langue. Elle se glissa sous les draps. Elle feuilleta le magasine, puis tomba sur une maison.

« Celle là ? Elle est magnifique !

-Combien de chambres ?

-Six ! Ça te va ? demanda t-elle.

-A une seule condition. »

Son ton mystérieux la laissa pantoise.

« Quoi ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

-Quatre enfants minimum. » Plaisanta t-il.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Ce que Sévélia craignait fini par arriver. Le manoir Malefoy brûla mystérieusement au début du mois de juin. La marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus du toit.

Nathanaël passa un après midi entier à passer ses nerfs sur les photos de famille.

Les notes de Sévélia finirent par arriver. Des O, presque partout. Elle quitta Poudlard, et s'installa chez sa mère. Rogue et Nathanaël passaient tous les week-ends. Et Nathanaël transplanait souvent dans sa chambre, la nuit, sans que personne ne le sache. Enfin presque personne. Pattenrond débarquait presque toutes les nuits dans la chambre, et les regarder avec un mauvais œil. Le regard d'un chat pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à sa femme pouvait être très … traumatisant.

« Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? S'énerva t-il un soir.

-Mais non ! C'est pas pervers un chat ! »

Nathanaël prit un coussin et le lança sur le chat, qui sortit en miaulant.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le couple aménagea dans leur toute nouvelle maison au début du mois de juillet. Nathanaël reçu les résultats à ses examens, qu'il eut avec brillot.

Début septembre, alors qu'elle faisait des courses sur le chemin de traverse, Sévélia croisa Drago. Elle ne le regarda pas et avança sans se soucier de lui, au du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle voulait donner. Drago mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, sentant une rage immense infiltrer ses entrailles. Elle lui avait tout volé. Son fils ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Rogue depuis des mois. Sa femme lui lançait des regards assassins toutes les 5 minutes. Il ne vivait plus dans un manoir, mais dans un petit appartement du chemin de traverse. Il avait tout perdu. Quand il l'eut dépassé de quelques mètres, il se retourna, prit sa baguette, et grommela :

« _Avada Kedavra._ »

Il regarda la silhouette de la jeune s'écroula sur le sol, puis les dizaines de personnes accourant vers elle. Il transplana.

Sévélia fut amené à Saint Mangouste dans les minutes qui suivirent. Tout le monde pensait que c'était simplement un évanouissement. Étrangement, le sort n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté. Elle n'était pas morte. Juste inconsciente. Plongé dans une sorte de coma. Nathanaël passa le mois qui suivit, à ses cotés, ne dormant que quelques heures par jour.

Ce fut ses brutales contractions qui la réveillèrent au début du mois de Septembre. Ginny Londubat, devenue infirmière à Saint-Mangouste pria Nathanaël de sortir. L'accouchement serait compliqué.

Rogue s'était endormi dans la salle d'attente, Hermione buvait café sur café, le stress s'accumulant. Nathanaël faisait les cent pas, priant de toutes les forces qui lui restait. Quand tout à coup, Gabrielle débarqua.

« Nathan !

-Maman ? »

Elle enlaça son fils.

« Une amie à moi travaille ici, elle m'a prévenu ! Comment ça se passe ? L'interrogea t'elle.

-Aucune idée, personne ne nous dit rien ici… Et, père viendra t-il ?

-J'ai bien peur que non. Tu sais à quel point il peut se montrer têtu. » Soupira t-elle.

Ginny Londubat s'avança vers lui en courant.

« Mr Malefoy ? Tout c'est bien déroulé. Vous pouvez les voir.

-C'est une fille ou un garçon ? demanda t-il.

-Les deux. »

Nathanaël haussa les sourcils, Gabrielle demanda :

« C'est possible ? »

Hermione tremblota légèrement en questionnant Ginny :

« Ça existe les androgynes, ici ?

- Andro quoi ? Bafouilla Nathanaël.

-C'est une maladie ? » S'inquiéta Rogue qui avait suivi toute la discussion de son fauteuil.

Ginny éclata de rire.

« Mais non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Faux jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon. »

Nathanaël ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Gabrielle gronda.

« Ne fais pas ça mon chéri. Cela pourrait faire mauvaise impression. Et c'est affreusement ridicule.

-Désolé. Où puis je les voir ?

-Chambre 107. Mais pas à plusieurs. Elle est très fatiguée et a besoin de repos.

Nathanaël entra dans la chambre en premier. Et ce qu'il y vu, lui fit prendre dix ans d'un coup. Sévélia était assise sur le lit, avec un bébé dans chaque bras. Deux bébés minuscules.

« Naël, viens les voir. Viens. » Murmura t-elle.

Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. La peur empêchait Nathanaël de bouger. Sévélia lui chuchota :

« Naël. Viens voir ! C'est fou ce qu'ils te ressemblent. «

Il se décida enfin à se bouger. Un des bébés bougea très légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Deux grands yeux bleu gris. Sévélia susurra :

« Tu peux en prendre un, s'il te plaît. Lui, c'est ton fils. Tu vois, on a eu chacun ce qu'on voulait, finalement. Prend le. Répéta t-elle.

-Et… et si je le faisais tomber…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit le bébé. Nathanaël prit le bébé… Son minuscule petit bébé. Le bébé ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Nathanaël sourit.

« Tu as des idées de prénoms ? »

Sévélia avait mis le bébé allongée sur le lit et caressait les quelques cheveux blond de sa fille.

« Maya ?

-Trop divinatoire.

-Iris ?

-Beurk !

-Arwen ? »

Il sourit. Ça sonnait bien.

« Va pour Arwen. Et pour ce ptit bout ?

-Tristan ?

-Ça fait trop beau mec !

-Il le sera ! Protesta t-elle.

-Quand même. Kylian ?

-Ça ne lui ira pas. Ça ne va pas au blond ce genre de prénom.

-Isaac ? »

Elle sourit. Ça sonnait bien.

« Va pour Isaac. »

Il déposa Isaac à coté de sa sœur et s'assit sur le lit. Il embrassa Sévélia.

« Je t'aime. Enfin, je vous aime. »

Ils regardèrent les deux bébés qui somnolaient.

« Bienvenu à vous deux, Isaac et Arwen Malefoy. »

**__****°¤_¤°**

**& là voilà, complète & corrigée -enfin, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !... & avec quelques modificatiOns [que je suis sans doute la seule à voir !]; ça ramène lOin tout ça dis dOnc ! ralala... En tout cas, mercii d'avOir lu -ou relu x)**

**Bisous bisous. Reviews Reviews.**

**Bewitch _ Tales**


End file.
